Finding Setsuna Love
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: Setsuna was always lonely, but Chibiusa is going to change that with the help of Hotaru by setting her up with many different guys. Will the stoic guardian find love when it comes looking for her? Completed
1. Pink Sugar Returns

Finding Setsuna Love

I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. I am just borrowing her genius. Also, this is my first fanfic so please keep that in mind, okay.

Chapter One – Pink Sugar's Return

After Galaxia was defeated (sort of) by the hands of Sailor Moon, the Guardian of Time decided that she had to return to her post. Setsuna wanted to say goodbye to her fellow senshi and princess but thought better of it. She knew exactly what would happen if she did. She pictured it in her mind.

Mind Picture

She would knock on Usagi's door. The cheerful girl would invite her in, but Setsuna would tell her that she can't. However, Usagi can get forceful if she wanted something of a friend and drag her in. She would make Setsuna tea and talk about all of the events that had happened to her (which wasn't a lot considering since after the Three Lights concert incident, they spent more time together than normal). Setsuna would look at Usagi with those distant eyes, never judging but always looking. Afterwards, she could never have the heart to leave.

End

Setsuna paused to see if there was anyone in sight. Seeing no one, she held her henshin pen in the air.

"Pluto Planet Power, Make-up!" she shouted.

No longer was the woman known as Meioh Setsuna here, but another entity altogether. Her guardian star is a planet that exists within time and space, the Senshi of Revolution, Sailor Pluto.

She held her Garnet Rod in the air. A break in the Time-Space Continuum appeared and Sailor Pluto stepped through it. The break disappeared and Sailor Pluto was gone.

At the Door of Time the Senshi of Revolution stood.

_I wonder what it would be like to have a lover in whom I can confide in_, she thought. She smirked at that thought. _Where did that thought come from? I am not a giddy little schoolgirl. I have a duty to my princess and Small Lady._

Small Lady. Pluto wondered how Small Lady was doing. She hoped that the future queen was all right. She loved the young girl since she first met her. Just like a mother she watched over her. Although she was a tad jealous that she was the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and not hers, she was thankful for the time that the queen allowed her with Small Lady.

The Door of Time glowed pink. Sailor Pluto turned around to see the source of light and instantly knew who it was. A young girl appeared. It was Small Lady.

"I was wondering when you would get back, Puu." Small Lady spoke while giving her a wink.

Sailor Pluto smiled. "It's good to see you, too, Small Lady."

"I'm going to see to see Hotaru-chan. Can you please come with me?" she asks and gave her most dazzling smile.

How could she say no to that smile? "All right." Pluto took Small Lady's hand in hers.

_Good! Now my plan can take place. I just need to talk with Hotaru-chan_, she began to think as mental devil horns and a devilish snicker overcame her.

What is the plan? Read on to find out. Please Read and Review.


	2. Conspirators in Love

Finding Setsuna Love

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I am borrowing her genius. Still my first fanfic, so keep that in mind.

Chapter Two – Conspirators of Love

Setsuna did not expect this. The planet that she had left just a few moments ago had just come in sight.

"This situation I did not foresee." Setsuna mused quietly to herself.

Chibiusa took notice and smiled.

"What was that, Puu?" Chibiusa asked while smiling at her favorite guardian.

Setsuna looked at the child with the wide eyes. _There's no point lying to her. Ever since she started to visit me, we have always shared an open relationship. I remember the first time I saw her._

Flashback

Pluto remembers the meeting with Neo-Queen Serenity. Kneeling before her in the Crystal Palace, that fateful meeting took place.

"Is this important, watashi no jo'o? (my Queen)" Pluto asked, not in a threatening voice but in more of an annoyed voice. She was annoyed at the fact that she left her post unguarded, but was more annoyed at the fact that the queen had called her for a reason other than her life was in danger.

"I am celebrating the birth of my daughter by showing her to the Sailor Senshi." her queen answered with shining blue eyes. Those eyes that made many of her followers respect and love her. An attendant appeared, as if beckoned by an outside force. In her arms were swaddling clothes. Underneath those clothes was the Princess. She handed the child to Pluto. Pluto held the child with both arms, putting down her Garnet Rod. She saw her, small red eyes staring back at her. A pink fuzz on her head.

Pluto could not help but smile. Granted, it was a small one, but it did not escape the sight of a certain dumpling-haired queen.

"What is her name?" Pluto asked affectionately, already falling in love with the child.

"Tsukino Usagi" the queen answered back. Smiling inside and outside, the queen approached the Guardian of Time slowly, so as not to spoil this moment. "But we plan on calling her Small Lady."

Pluto returned the child to her mother, bowed before her, and picked up her staff.

"You know," Serenity began "you are the only one that Small Lady has been completely quiet for excluding Endymion and myself." She looked at her child, but if she would have looked at Pluto's face, she would have seen the Senshi of Revolution shedding a tear. "Small Lady was very fussy when Venus-chan held her." She chuckled softly at that thought.

Pluto began to leave when her Queen uttered "Wait!" She turned around which caused her long, silky dark green hair to flow with her movement. Pluto stared into the eyes of the Princess.

"When she grows up a little bit, would you like it if she visited you?" the Queen asked.

Pluto was at a lost for words so she simply nodded and gave her the Time Key.

End Flashback

Setsuna smiled at Chibiusa and she smiled back although the two smiled for different reasons. Chibiusa resumed her mental devilish smile.

The two approached the house of Haruka-tachi (Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru). Somewhere along the way, she bought Chibiusa ice cream.

Setsuna was about to open the door with the key when Chibiusa rang the doorbell.

"Why did you do that, Small Lady?" Setsuna asked, not in anger, but in all confusion because Chibiusa knew that she had a key.

"I wanted to surprise Hotaru-chan." Chibiusa smiled and Setsuna had no choice but to relent.

The door opened and a figure of a short dark-haired girl appeared at the door. With shimmers in her eyes, she hugged her best friend.

"Chibiusa-chan!" Hotaru cried

"Hotaru-chan!" Chibiusa responded in kind and hugged her back.

Hotaru then wrapped her arms around Setsuna.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru cried out.

Setsuna smiled at her and hugged her. Another of the children that she loved. She loved these two with all her heart. She had need of nothing else

"Chibiusa-chan, come see my room." Hotaru grabbed her hand and forced her to come. Setsuna closed the door behind them.

Chibiusa saw, as she was being dragged Hotaru, the image of Haruka and Michiru sitting on the couch together, engrossed in whatever they were watching. Chibiusa stopped Hotaru from dragging her.

"Hi, Haruka-san! Hi, Michiru-san!" she greeted.

The couple turned towards the Pink Sugar girl and smiled. They exchanged their greetings and returned to whatever they were watching. Setsuna took a seat in the living room and nodded at the two. Nothing else was needed.

"Mou (Jeez), come on!" Hotaru chided and dragged Chibiusa into her room.

Hotaru's room was dark because, she said, the acoustics were better. There were many lamps. She turned on a light and sat on her bed. Chibiusa joined her.

"Chibiusa-chan, I'm so glad to see you again!" she happily sung.

"Hotaru-chan," Chibiusa started with a small devilish laugh "can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, what is it?" she responded, not knowing why she is laughing like that.

"I want to find a boyfriend for Puu and I need your help."

Hotaru did not know who Puu was, but remembering that Chibiusa called her Setsuna-mama Puu.

"Oh!" Hotaru said slyly and the two were consumed in devilish laughter.

Now, the conspirators are set. All that needs to be done is to find someone who is compatible to Setsuna. Now, what do you think? Please read and review and if you have any ideas, please e-mail me.


	3. An Unexpected Ally

Finding Setsuna Love

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I am borrowing her genius. Still my first fanfic, so keep that in mind.

Chapter Three – An unexpected ally

The two conspirators fetched many sheets of paper and pencils. They began to draw up her statistics.

"How do we get her statistics without her knowing?" Hotaru asked

"I already know all of that!" Chibiusa replied triumphantly and threw some of the pencils in the air with glee. Unfortunately, the pencils, due to gravity, hit the Pink Sugar girl on the head.

"How did you do it?" asked the dark-haired girl

Flashback

At the Crystal Palace, Small Lady waved at her mother and father.

"Ja ne (Bye! Bye!), I'm going to be with Puu!" she smiled

"Have a good time!" Neo-Queen Serenity spoke softly.

"Be a good girl!" King Endymion said.

"Hai!" Small Lady said her goodbyes and headed towards the Time Gate.

There, she met the Senshi of Revolution, Sailor Pluto. Small Lady greeted her with a heartfelt hug.

"I'm ready for the sleepover, Puu." Chibiusa smiled

"Sle. . .Sle. . . Sleepover?" asked a very confused Pluto.

"Of course!" said the Pink Sugar girl with a wink. "We are going to have a girl's night in tonight."

After popcorn, a movie, and a pillow fight started by . . . guess who (I'll give you a clue, it wasn't Pluto), the two sat on the floor and began to talk.

"Puu," asked Small Lady "if you weren't a Sailor Senshi guarding this door, what would your dreams be?"

At that question, the normally unmoved Senshi blushed. Although it was for a quick second, Chibiusa did not miss it.

"Well, I would like to be a designer." Pluto stammered

"Sugoi (Wonderful)!"

And the two continued to talk. Pluto, normally the ever-watchful hawk, let her guard down and told Small Lady everything.

End Flashback

"Oh!" Hotaru let out that gasp, while Chibiusa wrote this on a piece of paper.

Meioh Setsuna

Birthday: October 29

Sign: Scorpio

Blood Type: A

Favorite Color: Dark Red

Hobby: Shopping

Favorite Food: Green Tea

Least Favorite Food: Eggplant

Favorite Subject: Biology

Least Favorite Subject: Music

Weakness: Cockroaches

Special Talent: Sewing

Dream: Designer

"Yatta (We did it)!" Hotaru cried in delight. "But now what?"

"Now we need to compare her to the other men." Chibiusa chided

"What men?" Hotaru asked

Chibiusa sweatdropped. "Okay! So I don't have that part planned out." She giggled hysterically, removing her nervousness that her plan could have failed.

"Mou, Chibiusa-chan, how many times have you done this?" the dark-haired girl asked, unconvinced.

"Ple. . . Ple. . ." the Pink Sugar girl held the back of her head with her left hand. "Actually, this would be my first time."

Hotaru let out a sigh. _This is going to be harder than it looks_, she thought.

"Chibiusa-chan, let's go over our strategy over some cake and ice cream." Hotaru offered.

"Okay! But first, we need to hide the list from Haruka-tachi." Chibiusa agreed

Hotaru took the list and went to her bed. Pulling up the mattress revealed a mahagony box shaped like a treasure box. Putting her hands behind her neck, she removed a key on a chain. Using that key, she opened the box and put the paper inside. Returning the mattress to its rightful position, she was about to leave when she saw a flyer outside of her door. It was the personal ads. Chibiusa saw it too.

"Who do you think gave us this?" Chibiusa asked, worried that her "perfect" plan was revealed.

The two girls took the ad and walked through the house. The only sound that could be heard was a violin. The origin of the sound came from the kitchen. When they came to investigate, they saw Michiru, playing Moonlight Sonata on her violin. Haruka and Setsuna were gone. The strangest thing was that neither one told the children where they were going.

"Michiru-mama, where's Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked the obvious question.

The only response was the sly smile that Michiru flashed. The two were confused.

"Kawaii (Cute)!" Michiru spoke softly, continuing to play the violin.

"Nani yo (What is?)" Hotaru asked.

Michiru stopped playing the violin and gave each a knowing eye.

"Who are you trying to set up?" asked a sly Michiru.

"I . . . don't . . . know . . . what you are talking about?" Chibiusa stammered

"Come on!" Michiru responded "I can sense these things. Come on, who is it?"

The two whispered to each other.

"Chibiusa-chan, should we tell her?" Hotaru asked.

Michiru walked to them silently.

"It is Setsuna?" she asked, which caused both of the girls to gasp.

"How did you know?" Chibiusa asked.

"I didn't know, but judging by the expression on your face, it seems that I guess right." said the blue-green haired goddess.

The two children looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please don't tell her!" the two begged!

"I don't know!" she said, drawing out her words to get the attention of the two little girls. "I could make you work for my silence and aid or . . ." she looked both of them in the eyes and smiled affectionately. "I could help you two because I believe that no one should be alone."

The two young girls looked at Michiru with stars and tears in their eyes.

"Arigato!" The two girls shouted.

Michiru led the two to the living room.

"So, where are the lucky candidates for Setsuna?" Michiru asked while getting up to pour tea for the three of them.

"We don't have any guys picked out yet." Chibiusa explained

Michiru put the tea on the coffee table and took her cup. She sipped her tea like the lady she is.

"What makes you think that she wouldn't like women?" Michiru asked matter-of-factly.

The three of them pictured Setsuna with another woman as a lover.

"I don't think so." They all came to that conclusion.

"Puu is difficult to get out of her shell already." the Pink Sugar girl answered. "Plus, I think I remember her saying that she would want to be a mother."

"By the way Michiru-mama, where is Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama?" asked the dark-haired girl.

"I sent them out for tea because we ran out." Michiru said matter-of-factly

Flashback

Michiru was making tea when she heard the two girls giggling.

_Ah, they are planning something. And what kind of parent would I be if I did not spy on them. Now I need an excuse so I can spy on them alone._

She noticed that there was no more tea. Perfect!

"Setsuna," she called to the long-haired woman. "we seem to have run out of tea. Would you and Haruka get some more at my favorite store?"

Setsuna and Haruka got up to leave.

"Do you trust me with your lover?" Setsuna asked, showing Michiru a wit that was completely out of character. Saying that, she walked out without giving her a chance to reply.

Haruka walked up to Michiru and gave her a smirk.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" asked a certain dirty blond-haired woman.

"I'm planning to meet me boyfriend soon, so I need you two outside the house." Michiru smirked back.

"He's a lucky guy!" she responded while chuckling and started to walk out to her car.

"He just might be!" Michiru retorted and with that she was gone.

With the other two out of the way, Michiru walked towards Hotaru's room. Upon hearing the words "finding," "love," and "soul mate", Michiru found a newspaper and turning to the personals, she slid it under the door and returned to the kitchen.

End Flashback

"Tomorrow," the blue-green haired goddess said "there is going to be a musical concert that I am going to be performing in. Fortunately for our purposes, there is a motor-cross contest which will distract Haruka. You two have to find a way to distract Setsuna and then, you two can find suitable guys there."

"All right!" the two young girls shouted and rubbed their hands sinisterly

Interesting, it is not! Now, what kind of guys will the two girls find for Setsuna? You guys can help me by telling me what was the worst thing that happened on a date? And, as always, Read and Review


	4. The Lucky Men

Finding Setsuna Love

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I am borrowing her genius. Still my first fanfic, so keep that in mind.

Chapter Four – The Lucky Men

With Michiru as their ally, they proceeded to think up excuses to distract Setsuna. From drugging her tea (Michiru said that jokingly and the two little girls almost believed her) to tying her up and locking her in the basement, all these ideas were scrapped as being either too violent, too extravagant, and too unnecessary.

"What we need" the blue-green haired goddess exclaimed, "is a diversion. Someone that is so annoying and distracting Setsuna would not be able to think about anything else."

"Right!" the Pink Sugar girl agreed. "Then we need that person not to ask why we are doing this."

"But who?" asked Hotaru "We can immediately rule out ourselves and Setsuna-mama. Haruka-papa is going to be in the motor-cross race and therefore will not be able to give her full attention to Setsuna-mama."

"It can't be Mamo-chan!" cried Chibiusa "Whenever he does something, Usagi has to know. He will cave under the pressure and tell her everything. Afterwards, Usagi will tell everyone. Therefore, it cannot be Usagi either, even if we tell her a story (by story, she means a lie.)"

"It can't be the Dolphin." Michiru commented

"Hmm?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh, I meant Ami-chan! I call her that because we swim against each other regularly."

"Ohh!" exclaimed the two girls, surprised that Ami, the eternal studier, would take up a sport.

"Anyways, it can't be the Dolphin because I heard that she is studying for the college placement exam."

"Ehh!" the two girls shouted. "Already! But isn't she still just a freshmen. Normal students are just trying to get into the high school rhythm and she is thinking about college now." They stopped, realizing that Mizuno Ami was not a normal student.

"Well," Chibiusa said "Rei-chan would not be interested because she has a shrine to take care of and shouldn't be distracted."

"That leaves us with Makoto-san and Minako-san." Hotaru mused.

The girls wondered which of the two girls would be so annoying, so distracting, so much of a diversion that Setsuna would be thrown off their trail.

"Minako!" the three shouted. (A/N: No offense to Minako fans! She is all right. However, she can be annoying, in a funny sort of way. I had to say it. My friend who would read it would kill me otherwise!")

"Okay! Now, what do we say to her that she will distract Setsuna?" Hotaru asked.

The three were deep in thought. They started to pace around and scratch their heads. What would be a good enough reason for Minako to help them without her being suspicious? Chibiusa looked at the newspaper and turned through the pages. The other two girls stopped **thinking about whatever they were thinking about**. (A/N: say the bold print five times fast.) She turned to a random page. In it she saw a want ad for models to try on dresses for the fall season. No experience necessary.

"Perfect!" Chibiusa exclaimed. "Minako-chan would do the modeling job and take Setsuna with her, no questions asked."

As if on cue, Haruka and Setsuna walked through the door. They brought with them three kinds of Herbal Tea. Haruka, once stepping through the door, saw Michiru with the two girls. She thought it was strange because usually, when Hotaru was in the living room, she was usually watching television with the volume up way too loud. Instead, Hotaru was looking at the newspaper as if there was something more interesting than the funny pages. _So very suspicious_, thought the dirty-blond haired woman. Setsuna, however, did not think that it was suspicious.

"We're back!" Haruka shouted, as if Michiru had not noticed they had entered the house yet. "We got your tea. How is your boyfriend doing?" she winked. Hotaru and Chibiusa looked at each other with a questioning glance.

"He's doing fine after what I gave him." She smiled, not missing a beat. The two small girls were still looking at each other, wondering what Michiru was talking about, since she had been helping to plan Setsuna's diversion.

"It's time for bed, kids!" Setsuna commanded, she being the disciplinarian of the 'family'

The two headed towards Hotaru's room with smiles on their faces. In the living room, the three elders were drinking the tea, Haruka and Setsuna had so graciously purchased.

"So," Haruka began "what were the three of you planning?"

"We were trying to . . ." Michiru started.

Setsuna got up and headed towards the door. "I'm going to take a walk." She opened the door and proceeded to exit the house. The last thing that she saw was the waving of Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka had a lecherous look on her face. "Michiru, you are planning something and I am going to find out what!" Michiru, however, had an unimpressed look. "We will see!"

Setsuna walked into the night, a breeze made her silky dark-green hair flutter. This alone would have made any man want her. This was not her only beautiful feature. Her coffee-colored skin, her long and beautiful legs, that mysterious aura that she exudes these were her features.

As Setsuna was walking, she ran into the one person that she did not expect to meet. The person was a long blond-haired girl with a red ribbon. With her was a snow-white cat with a crescent moon mark on his forehead.

"Setsuna-san!" the girl exclaimed, not expecting her to see her. "I thought you had returned to your precious Door of Time." She said it jokingly, but the look on Setsuna's face said that she was extremely hurt by this comment. "Gomen-nasai! Did I say something wrong?"

"Ne, Minako-san," Setsuna began to ask "is that all I am, a Sailor Senshi guarding the Door of Time and protecting the princess?" She was distressed, something that Minako had never seen on Setsuna's face before. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey, how about this! I heard that there is going to be a modeling shoot tomorrow. How about you come with me and we can see if there is something over there that you like? How does that sound?"

Setsuna wholeheartedly agreed and thank her fellow Sailor Senshi. She headed home. When she walked through the door, she saw Haruka on the couch, snoring and Michiru running her hand through the blond's hair. Not looking at her, she asked Setsuna a question.

"So, where did you go walking?" Michiru asked with a motherly condescending voice.

"Out, mother!" she mocked right back. "Can you watch the kids tomorrow?"

"Doshite (Why)?" She asked, not trying to be concerning but at the same time, fearing for the children's plan.

"Minako-san invited me to a modeling shoot tomorrow. She said that I'll be gone for the whole day."

"All right! I did not see you as a model. Good night." She said as Setsuna headed to her room.

Michiru, after a few minutes, walked to Hotaru's room and heard faint giggles. She knocked softly and entered the room.

"Setsuna is going to be spending the day with Minako-san, so you will be spending the day with me." Michiru said, winking at them.

The next day!

At the violin concert, there were many suitable guys for the girl in question. Most of them were drawn by the beauty of the violinist. Hotaru and Chibiusa looked high and low for guys. Showing pictures of Setsuna, the girls had asked any of the guys if they were interested in their . . . um . . . mother, yeah that's right, mother. Those that had said yes got their pictures taken by the duo.

"Anyone of these guys can be Mr. Right for Meioh Setsuna!" Chibiusa said, raising her fist in triumph.

"Now we got to see which one goes out with her first!" Hotaru exclaimed.

At the end of the day, these were the guys that they had found.

Koinda Riko, a teacher of biology at Juuban High School.

Shummit Addler, a professional football (soccer) player

Kiyten Takeshi, a bodybuilder.

Omojen Ivan, a triage doctor.

Nevlen Otoshi, an accountant.

Satori Jonas, a respected painter.

Naitori Sojen, an executive of an automobile industry

Nika Mayano, a self-employed metalworker.

Fontana Kenji, a famous actor.

Sonaga Mianada, a computer expert.

Michiru had collected the children and proceeded to walk home. "So, did you find a guy?" Michiru asked, smiling.

"Of course!" The two girls answered. They proceeded to show her the pictures. "Ah, they're all very cute!"

Returning home and eating dinner, the girls were deciding who to set up with Setsuna first when the woman in question arrived. She had in her hand many bags. Inside her bags were yards of cloth.

"What's in the bag, Puu?" Chibiusa asked, eyeing the bags.

"It's some cloth for sewing. I got a job as a designer." Setsuna smiled.

Flashback

Setsuna and Minako were at the modeling place. Minako was trying out the dress and modeling for the camera. Setsuna, however, was making many adjustments to her dress. One of the executive was eyeing her. She looked at Setsuna.

"I didn't know you were a designer." The executive said, admiring the changes to the dress, making the dress more alluring.

"It was my dream to be a designer." She said, removed from the situation.

"Hey! My name is Mayoko Lani, but please call me Lani." She extended her hand to Setsuna. She shook Lani's hand. "Please work for us!"

"Meioh Setsuna!" she responded, accepting the job.

End Flashback

"Sugoi!" the Pink Sugar girl exclaimed. "That is a great job."

"Now you can make dresses for your date!" Michiru said, trying to gauge the expression on her face.

"I would need a date first, huh!" Setsuna said and took the bags in her room.

Hotaru and Chibiusa rubbed their hands mischievously. "You don't have one now, but soon you will!" the two young girls said and cackled manically. "Because we are going to set you up!"

Setsuna walked out of her room, hearing laughter. "What's so funny?" she asked the two girls.

They looked at her with a smile that could be easily misinterpreted for sweetness. However, there was mischief in that smile.

Now, the hard part. Those who review can choose who Setsuna goes out with first. I will tally up the votes and write the story for next week. Please R&R. Till next week, bye!


	5. The First Date

Finding Setsuna Love

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I am borrowing her genius. Still my first fanfic, so keep that in mind.

* * *

Chapter Five – The First Date

Setsuna started making dresses, as is her job, using a sewing machine. She always wondered what it would be like to have a job. She also wondered how the other Senshi handled a job, school and their duties as defenders of the Earth. She would have continued her wondering when, all of a sudden, she noticed that the cloth that was originally in her hand was no longer there. Setsuna looked at her feet and saw that it wasn't there. It was at that time, the sewing machine had become unbearably loud. She looked at the machine and found her cloth, stitched together. The machine began to smoke a little. Setsuna let out a sigh and turned off the machine. She removed the cloth from under the needle and began to unstitch it.

A siren rang out inside the house. The residents of the house ran about trying to find out the cause of the alarm. Haruka ran to collect the children and get them to safety. Michiru ran to find the fire extinguisher to put out what could be an impending blaze. Setsuna, however, did nothing as she unstitched the cloth, oblivious to the sound of the fire alarm.

Haruka found Hotaru and Chibiusa in Hotaru's room, covering their ears to the sound of the loud siren. Haruka took the children and carried them over her shoulders. She quickly ran out of the house.

Michiru found the fire extinguisher under the kitchen sink cabinet. She ran in the direction of the smoke, determined to prevent their house from burning down. Michiru found herself at the entrance of Setsuna's door, though in her state of mind, she did not realize it at the moment. With one graceful kick, she knocked down the door. In the same heartbeat, she sprayed the contents of the object she was holding all over the room. Setsuna was caught unawares and was doused with a foamy substance.

When common sense had returned to Michiru, she noticed that she was in Senshi of Time's room. This being her first time in her room, it was not at all what she had expected. She expected to be dark and mysterious when all it was a bed, a closet, and a dresser for her clothes. There was a travel sewing machine where most of the foam was concentrated and the walls were the original color that the previous owner of the house left it. Setsuna had not bothered to paint it. She lived like she was a guest there, which was pretty accurate consider the rarity of her visit. _In fact_, Michiru thought, _unless there was a threat concerning the Earth or its future Queen, she did not stay at all._ _Oh, she would visit the girl who called her Mama, but wouldn't stay._ _Chibiusa has a great amount of leverage with the withdrawn soldier_, she continued musing.

It was while Michiru was musing that a figure started to rise from the foamy mess that was created. Michiru was startled, believing that Setsuna was outside with the others.

Haruka came inside the house and found Michiru inside the hallway, looking dumbfounded. The dirty-blonded hair woman smirked. Whenever her lover was standing dumbfounded, it usually meant a Kodak moment. Heading towards the living room, Haruka looked around for the camera. She found it on top of the television. Haruka proceeded towards Setsuna's room and captured the sight of the foam-covered guardian.

After the commotion was finished and the house was cleaned, Chibiusa entered the room of her favorite guardian. If it weren't for the fact that the air was a bit cooler than the rest of the house, one couldn't tell that it was sprayed with foamy fire extinguisher substance. The Pink Sugar girl sat on the bed and looked at her favorite guardian. After having washed and dried the cloth that she was working on, she resumed her sewing. Chibiusa watched admiring the nimbleness of her fingers, the swiftness of her work, and the air around her that made Setsuna who she was. Chibiusa was working up the courage to ask her the question. She didn't want to be seen as begging. As she was fisting the sheet of her guardian's bed, Setsuna noticed her. Being as perceptive as she was, she could see that the Pink Sugar child had something on her mind. So, she stopped sewing and sat on the bed with Chibiusa. Small Lady seemed to be in a world of her own because she did not noticed Setsuna until she put her hand on the child. The child was startled out of her thoughts and turned to face Setsuna.

"Is their something on your mind, Small Lady?" asked a concerned Setsuna.

Michiru and Hotaru were standing outside the room.

"I was . . . um . . . wondering . . ." Chibiusa fidgeted.

Michiru and Hotaru leaned in closer.

"I was wondering if . . . youwouldmakeaprettydressforme." Chibiusa blurted out the rest of the sentence. Outside the room, a crash can be heard.

"I already did." Setsuna smiled and headed towards her dresser. She pulled out a beautiful dress. It was a light pink dress. It was a one piece dress. Chibiusa left to try it on. When she walked outside the door, she saw Michiru and Hotaru sprawled out across the floor.

"What about the . . ." Hotaru began

"Don't worry!" Chibiusa whispered. "I will get Puu!"

With that, she headed to Hotaru's room to change. When she came out, she headed to Michiru's dressing room. Looking into the full-length mirror, she saw the dress had shoulder fluffs that were colored light purple. The dress came with a light pink choker that had a heart imprint. The dress ended at her knees, which had some white frills that looked like bed curtains.

Hotaru looked at the dress from outside the room.

"It's so pretty." Hotaru whispered, in awe at the sewing skills of her Setsuna-mama.

"It is, isn't it?" Chibiusa spoke breathlessly, speaking to no one but answered Hotaru.

Chibiusa went back into her favorite guardian's room. She modeled the dress that Puu had so painstakingly prepared. She gave Setsuna a hug and whispered her thanks.

"Did you make a dress for Hotaru-chan?" Chibiusa asked, already anticipating the answer.

"Hotaru!" Setsuna called out and a flash of purple entered the room. Setsuna reached into her dresser and pulled out a similar dress to the one she had made for Chibiusa. The stark difference is that it was all purple where the pink was and it was a tad longer.

Hotaru said her thanks and left to change. Chibiusa turned to face her guardian again.

"It's too bad that you didn't make a dress for yourself. Then, we can Usagi and the others and make them jealous." She thought about how Usagi would react to the dress that Setsuna made for her. She could see her jaw drop and, just to spite her, she would show-off the dress and how it was especially made for her. Then she would show-off Hotaru and her own dress. She could see Usagi, the future queen, begging her favorite guardian to make her a dress.

Lost in her own daydream, she did not realize that Setsuna had slipped into a one-piece forest green dress. It had spaghetti straps and it accentuated all of her body's natural curves. The color of the dress matched the color of her hair, making more alluring than normal. Completing the dress was a dark red choker with a heart not unlike the heart end of her garnet rod. She took a dark red purse and put on forest green shoes.

Hotaru entered the room, breaking Chibiusa away from her daydream. She stared at Hotaru and then at Setsuna. She had no idea that she would be this beautiful dressed-up. In fact, she never saw her favorite guardian dressed-up. She smiled to herself. _Well_, Chibiusa thought, _with dresses like these, no man would be able to resist her_. She looked at Hotaru and felt that she was thinking the same thing.

"You look beautiful!" Chibiusa and Hotaru exploded. They each took one of Setsuna's hands and started to head out the door.

"Puu, do you mind if we go to Usagi's house? I haven't seen her since we got here." Chibiusa pleaded, giving the green-haired temptress her best puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru chimed, mimicking her best friend's action. "I haven't seen Usagi-san since . . ." She trailed off. She remembered that day. That awful day when she doubted her parents actions.

With her Silence Glaive in her hand, Sailor Saturn ran with Sailor Pluto, who was holding her Garnet Rod. They each prayed to Kami-sama that Uranus and Neptune would be alright. Opening the inter-dimensional door, she saw Uranus and Neptune. She didn't she who was assailing her Haruka-papa and her Michiru-mama, but she heard a voice.

"If you wish, I can send you to Hell together." This voice said.

As the owner of the voice came into focus, Saturn saw a woman sitting on a golden throne. The woman was dressed in golden clothes also. _So this must be Galaxia_, she wondered. _Not the kind of person that I was expecting. Except for the crazed look in her eyes, she would pass as beautiful._

Saturn did not think for long because Galaxia raised her arms, revealing the bracelets that shot two golden beams, shouting DISAPPEAR. A yelp was released from Uranus and Neptune.

At that time, Hotaru loss all conscious thought. Saturn raised her Silence Glaive.

"Silent Wall!" She shouted and a protective aura surrounded the two Senshi, protecting them from the blast.

"Who's there!" Galaxia asked in confusion and anger.

Swinging her Glaive menacing, she answered Galaxia. "Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn."

Setsuna followed suit. "Senshi of Revolution, Sailor Pluto."

Hotaru remembered the pain and agony that Galaxia inflicted upon the four Outer Senshi, both physically and mentally. Finally, they had reached their breaking point. Blasting them with golden beams, they all fell. _It was then that I thought that it was the end. However, I was even more shocked when my Haruka-papa and my Michiru-mama was going to betray our princess and serve Galaxia. The only one who stood with me was Setsuna-mama. The last thing that I remember was Setsuna-mama, giving me a look of love. Together in death was my last thought. When I had awaken again, it was to our smiling princess in all of her beauty. An aura that is pure love._

Remembering this brought tears to Hotaru's eyes, however they did not fall. Chibiusa did not see her tears but Setsuna did.

"Since when?" Chibiusa asked her friend.

"Well, let's go." Setsuna called out, not wanting to burden Chibiusa with that.

The two dragged Setsuna outside of the house. When they were outside, Chibiusa winked at Hotaru. Setsuna, however, did not catch it.

"Oh, I forgot my hat, Puu!" Chibiusa faked with a very convincing voice. "I'm going to go get it." With that, she ran inside, leaving a trail of pink.

Setsuna looked at Hotaru. "It still bothers you, doesn't it, Hotaru?" Setsuna gave her a love of love, maternal love.

"I understand why they did it, but I can't believe that they did it." Hotaru whispered. Setsuna gave her a hug.

Inside the house, Chibiusa found Michiru and Haruka on the couch in the living room. They were listening to the radio playing music. However, they were absorbed in each other to care if it was playing or not. Chibiusa went to Michiru and whispered something in her ears. She left to Hotaru's room to get her sunhat. The same hat that allowed her to meet Hotaru.

Haruka looked at Michiru with a mischievous smile. "What did the rabbit whisper to you?"

Michiru feigned innocence. "Did she whisper to me?"

"Well, the house is empty except for us!"

"Is it?" feigning innocence, knowing where the conversation was going

"We can have lots of fun right now."

"What kind of fun?"

Haruka took Michiru's hand in hers.

"Not yet!" Michiru chided. "I have to make a call."

Michiru headed towards the dining room and picked up the phone.

"Yes, she is going down Juuban Street. You remember what she looks like, right? Good! The kids will help you."

She hung up the phone. Heading towards Haruka's room, she sat on the bed.

"Who did you call?" Haruka asked, sauntering over to the bed with two glasses of red wine.

Michiru noticed and smirked. "It's too early for this." She took the glass in hand.

"I don't see you complaining." Said the dirty-blond haired woman as she downed the glass in synch with Michiru and her glass.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Chibiusa were going through Juuban Street and getting appreciative stares. Some of the guys were flat out drooling for the green-haired temptress before them. Hotaru gave them all a death glare, which, for a child, would be impossible to scare an adult. However, considering who she really was, she emitted a sort of 'don't mess with her or else you will die a nasty death' aura. Chibiusa was looking for the target. His name was Koinda Riko, a teacher of biology at Juuban High School. As they remembered, he had short black hair, lackluster hazel eyes and a small figure. Not looking like one who worked out, his body looked like it had never seen the gym.

When the two conspirators found him, they saw that he was wearing a green vest over a plain white shirt. He completed the ensemble with light-brown khaki pants. _Cleans up pretty well_, the two girls thought mischievously. _Now all we need to do is catch his attention without attracting Setsuna's attention_

The two played a quick game of Janken to determine who would distract poor Setsuna. Chibiusa picked scissor while Hotaru picked paper. Hotaru took both of her Setsuna-mama's hands.

"Oh, Setsuna-mama, let's look at all of the jewelry." Hotaru squealed and dragged off Setsuna, leaving no room for discussion.

Chibiusa, however, walked up to the guy, who was standing by a telephone booth. He seemed nervous, as if it was his first date. Chibiusa tugged on the man's shirt gently and the man emitted a small yelp.

"Are you all right?" Chibiusa asked, giving him a small smile. "Stay right here! We'll be right back."

Chibiusa went to find Setsuna and Hotaru. Luckily, they did not go so far. They went to OSAP's and were looking at the jewelry (A/N I don't remember if OSAP is in Juuban but go with it.) Chibiusa made a sign to Hotaru and she brought out Setsuna. Chibiusa took Setsuna's hand and gently, but forcefully, dragged her favorite guardian to the phone booth where Riko was waiting.

Riko smoothed out his hair which was naturally slicked backed. He stepped out of the shadow of the phone booth and bumped into Setsuna, knocking the two of them down.

Riko got up and saw Setsuna on the floor. He proceeded to help Setsuna up.

"Oh, I am so sorry, miss. I didn't mean to knock you down." Riko apologized. Gazing into her red eyes, he didn't realize that he was staring at her until Setsuna cleared her throat.

"It's all right, sir." She said nonchalantly. Turning to the children, she said, "Let's go!"

Riko held out his hand in desperation. "Wait up! I feel bad knocking down a beautiful woman as yourself. May I at least buy you lunch?"

"It is not necessary!" Setsuna commented and proceeded to walk away when she was stopped by the two children.

"Setsuna-mama, aren't you always teaching me to be respectful to people?" Hotaru chided, their roles now reversed. "This nice man is apologizing by offering you lunch and you refuse his kindness. If you do not accept his offer, then you will have no right to say that I should."

"Besides, you are the one who wanted to try out your new design in a normal situation. Now here's your chance!" Chibiusa winked while Hotaru continued to lay on the guilt until Setsuna conceded, convinced in the logic of her dark-haired child and her pink-sugar charge.

"Fine!" she said in no particular voice to her child. She turned to the man that knocked her down. "I accept your offer." Riko held out his hand and Setsuna followed until she noticed that the children were not following her.

"Wait!" she called out frantically. "Aren't you going with me?"

The two conspirators giggled mischievously, holding their hands to their mouths. "Oh, we don't want to be a third wheel." They spoke in unison, which was kind of eerie. "We'll be going to Usagi's house." Chibiusa said slowly and slyly. "So don't worry about us." Hotaru said in the said voice and they ran towards Usagi's house without allowing Setsuna to retort. She went into her purse and began to run her finger her henshin pen. _If he tries anything . . ._, she thought to herself.

Chibiusa rang the doorbell of Usagi's house. It was answered by Tsukino Ikuko. A purple-haired woman whose aura radiated with maternity stared at them and smiled. "When did you get in, Chibiusa?" she asked and turned to Hotaru. "And whose is your friend?"

"I got in three days ago, Iku-mama!" she responded. "And this is Hotaru, my best friend. We are looking for Usagi. Is she here?"

"Not right now, Chibiusa! She went to Rei's to study." After saying that, she began to whisper, as if she were speaking to herself. "Sometimes I wonder how she got into high-school, with her grades as they are and that boyfriend of hers umm. . . Mamo-something or other and all those excuses that she has "something important to take care of . . ."

Chibiusa and Hotaru looked at her dumbfounded at all the things she said. Ikuko, when she looked at the two children staring at her, stopped her rambling. "Would you like to come inside?" she motioned with her hand.

"Actually, we came to say hello!" Chibiusa responded politely. The two children bowed. "Well, we better be on our way." With that, the two children left.

Meanwhile, Setsuna found herself at Lionel's Diner, a small restaurant on the outskirts of town. Riko walked up the busboy and he led them to a secluded area in the diner. Riko asked for two waters and with that, the busboy left. Riko stared into Setsuna's eyes while Setsuna stared back. Each was scrutinizing the other for different reasons. "_My god, she is beautiful_, thought Riko. _Those eyes look like they can pierce the soul._" "_Why is he staring at me like that? Did he fall in love with me? Well, he isn't bad on the eyes. Perhaps if he worked out a little bit more . . . Wait! What was that thought? I feel like Minako-san._"

Trying to break the ice, Riko decided to open the floor with idle conversation.

"You have two beautiful kids." He began.

Setsuna smiled as she conjured an image of the three of them together, hand-in-hand.

"Thank you!" she responded.

"Their father must be proud of how well they are growing up." At this, he noticed the change in Setsuna's face. He covered his mouth with his hands as if he could take back the hurt that surrounded Setsuna.

"They are not my biological children." She whispered while trying to keep a composed face. "Hotaru, the dark-haired girl, her father died in the Mugen incident. Chibiusa, the pink-haired girl whom I call Small Lady, is my charge. I am her personal guardian." It was closest thing to the truth without revealing anything.

"Oh, I see." And he let it drop. He tried to figure out a new subject to have a conversation about. His eyes dropped to the dress that she was wearing. How it hugged her breasts and accentuated her curves, how it matched her dark forest-green hair.

He would have continued his musings if Setsuna's polite cough had not brought him back to a somewhat conscious state. "Your dress is beautiful." Riko said without thinking.

Setsuna was taken aback by the comment. She was flustered and looked for something to say. "Thank you, . . . umm."

That umm brought to Riko's attention that she did not know his name.

"Koinda Riko!" He introduced himself as a waitress came to take their order. He was going to have a Greek Salad. Setsuna was going to have the Tomato Noodle Soup.

Remembering the conversation that they were having, Setsuna responded. "I made the dress myself."

"It looks good on you." And she nodded.

After the food arrived, they began to talk about idle things like his job, her job, the weather and so forth. It was a sad sight; neither knew how to act on a first date, if you can call it that. As the "date" progressed, Riko became bolder and even touched the goddess that was before his eyes. At this contact, Setsuna blushed. After paying for the meal like the gentleman that he was, he decided to ask her.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" he asked timidly.

"Okay!" That was all he needed to take her hand and proceed to his car. It was a sleek blue two-seater. He opened Setsuna's door. After putting the key in the ignition, he turned to her. "I need to go to my lab. I left something. Do you mind?" She shook her head no.

Chibiusa and Hotaru made their way to Hiwana Shrine. They found Rei and the others in Rei's room. There were books sprawled across the floor. Ami was deeply immersed in a book. Makoto was trying to listen. Minako was tapping the table in a rhythmic fashion. Usagi was off in her own world. Rei was watching the others and poking her with her index finger. When Chibiusa opened the door, she got the attention of everyone.

"Chibiusa-chan! Hotaru-chan!" They all shouted and proceeded to hug them furiously. When they were removed from their death-grips, the questions began.

"When did you get in?" asked Usagi, her lips fresh with sleep drool.

"Two days ago with Pu." She responded.

"Where is Setsuna then?" asked Makoto. When she asked the question, the two conspirators looked at each other with mischievous looks.

Hotaru spoke slyly. "Oh, she is preoccupied at the time."

They all sighed in acknowledgement. Hotaru asked to use the telephone. Rei led her to where it was. In an hour, Haruka and Michiru came to pick up the children. Saying their goodbyes, Haruka drove back to the house. They awaited Setsuna's return.

Hearing the doorknob jiggle and light tapping on the door, Haruka moved warily towards the door while Michiru motion the children behind her. Haruka quickly opened the door and saw Setsuna. She wore a shocked look on her face. She was jiggling an invisible doorknob with one hand. Her keys were in the other hand stabbing as if she were trying to put her keys in the lock. Setsuna walked to the bathroom and ran the water. Everyone knew what that meant. She came in contact with cockroaches. No one was to speak to her for exactly six hours.

Haruka went to her room. Michiru looked at the children.

"What was the occupation of the first man?" she asked, concerned.

"A biology teacher, specializing in entomology." Hotaru responded. "Why!"

"Entomology is the study of bugs, Hotaru." Michiru explained calmly.

Michiru went to her room and locked the door behind her.

Chibiusa and Hotaru looked at each other. Tonight, they were going to have to call Koinda-san and tell him that it wasn't going to work out with Setsuna. They proceeded to Hotaru's room and retrieved the list from under the mattress. Crossing Riko's name off the list, they wondered who they were going to call next.

Setsuna was in the bathtub, washing herself but still holding that shocked face. Her voluptuous body submerged in water. She could still see the cockroaches in the glass bins, staring at her with their antennae twitching. She remember letting out a blood-curling scream and freezing. Koinda-san was nice to drive her back home immediately. She submersed her head in, losing all conscious thought.

Afterwards, Setsuna quickly wrapped a towel across her bodily features, went to her room and locked the door. Not bothering to get on clothes, she laid in the bed with the towel still on. She was calmer now, but that image was burned on her mind. She quickly fell asleep.

* * *

So, how did you guys like it? I made it extra-long for you guys. Please review! It makes me want to write faster. I do not want to put up review quotas because then it would not be fun. So please write many reviews and tell me who shall Setsuna date next? The list is on the fourth chapter. Oh, and a special thanks to aserene who has been reviewing and cheering me on. Thanks!

One more thing: Sorry that this came out late. Being a college student who is working on a script for a television musical, working nights, and doing homework leaves me little time to write, which is my passion. However, when I get reviews, it is the fuel I use to write. Keep that in mind.


	6. Taking into Account

Finding Setsuna Love

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I am borrowing her genius. Still my first fanfic, so keep that in mind.

Chapter Six – Taking into Account

* * *

In the household of the Outer Senshi, a woman is tossing and turning in her bed. It seems that one of the women in the household cannot sleep. Haunted by memories of antennae and black disgusting creatures, that woman awakes with a shout. Noticing that it was all a dream, she gets out of her bed and brushes her long, forest-green hair. Putting on a sweatshirt and some sweatpants, she prepared to take a late-night walk. It is midnight and the house is all but quiet. There is snoring coming from one of the rooms and it sounds like a sleeping dragon. _That can only belong to Haruka_, she thought. _One day I am going to put a pillow over her face and apply pressure. _From another room, she can hear giggling. Setsuna, being the good mother and guardian that she is, decides to spy on them. 

Like a cat, she tiptoes to the room of her daughter, Hotaru. From outside, she can hear the whispers of the children.

"So, which one of these guys would you go out with?" Hotaru asked, holding a picture that was just out of Setsuna's field of vision.

"Oh, this one!" Chibiusa spoke. "His broad shoulders, those piercing red eyes, that lop-sided smile and that long, fiery red hair. I would go out with him in a heartbeat. (A/N: Keep this description in mind! I will use this in my next fanfic.)

Setsuna looked at this spectacle and chuckled softly. My little girls are growing up, she thought as she shuffled out of the house.

Hotaru looked at the door that Setsuna was standing at a few seconds ago. "Okay, she gone!" She was thankful for the intuition that the Outer Senshi received was able to sense her Setsuna-mama. (A/N: Seen in the Super Season, that sixth sense that allows them to sense what is going on around in the environment. I would assume that if they focus enough, they could actually sense certain people)

"Good! So, who will be going out with our beautiful Puu/Setsuna-mama?" Chibiusa asked.

Hotaru pulled out a random picture from the "Finding Setsuna Love" folder. (A/N: Yes! I know! Shameless plug!) It is a man with narrow magenta eyes, blond, wavy hair, small shoulders, but an enchanting smile that lights up his face. "He is!" she said in triumph. "Nevlen Otoshi! He is a Chief Financial Officer for the Sonie Corporation, so basically a dignified accountant." They took the phone and dialed the number that Nevlen-san gave them.

* * *

Setsuna started to jog. Her mind was on auto-pilot but her feet knew where they were going. She liked jogging at night. It reminded her about her existence before living on earth, guarding a lonely door somewhere between time and space. 

Before she knew it, she was at the Juuban Fountain Park. Many of her fondest memories occurred here. Small Lady and Setsuna shared an ice cream sundae here. Hotaru and Setsuna used to play tag here. She let out a sigh.

"Beautiful night out, isn't it?" said a voice in the darkness.

Setsuna got up with a yelp and began to finger her henshin pen, just in case it was an enemy.

"Who's there?" she demanded and, answering her summons, a man appeared out of the shadows. He had narrow magenta eyes, blond, wavy hair, and small shoulders. He appeared to be holding carnations in his left hand. _Is he a stalker?_ she asked herself.

"Sorry to have startled you!" the man chuckled as if the frightening of Meioh Setsuna was a funny thing. "I am Nevlen Otoshi." He held out his hand in a friendly manner and smile. It was dazzling to say the least. However, Setsuna did not return the gesture. He smiled anyway, remembering what the two young girls had told him.

"_She's going to be wary at first, but don't worry._" Said a voice over the phone.

"Okay, so how do I approach her?" Otoshi asked.

"_I'm sure you can think of something, but whatever you do, do not mention that we are the ones who set her up._" Said another voice over the phone.

"I got ya!" Otoshi said and hung up the phone.

"You see," he began to tell a tale "I had gone to my girlfriend's house with the intention of marrying her. However, I guess that wasn't meant to be. For as soon as I opened the door in her apartment, I heard the sounds of moaning. Upon further investigation, I found my soon to be fiancé with her legs spread apart and another man between them. She seemed to be enjoying herself."

He sat on the fountain's edge and covered his face with his hands to give the illusion of crying. Setsuna, moved to pity, sat down by the fountain's edge besides him and put a friendly arm around him. However, she still held her henshin pen, just in case this was not what it seemed.

"I had cleared my throat which made the two of the give me their attention. She tried to feign ignorance but my eyes did not lie. So I left the scene and came here."

"And the flowers I assume were for your girlfriend?" Setsuna asked

"Actually, I brought these flowers out of a superstition. There is an old legend about this fountain. If you bring carnations to this fountain and drop them in, you will find your true love."

Setsuna felt her heart warming over this story.

"But now, after seeing your beauty, tossing these flowers in the fountain would be such a waste." Otoshi handed the flowers to Setsuna. "It would be a honor to take a beautiful woman such as yourself to dinner tomorrow. Would you be so kind as to accompany me to dinner tomorrow?"

Setsuna had an internal conflict. On the one hand, she thought that the man was cute. On the other hand, she felt as if this was a set-up. Something was just not right about this and she had never heard of that legend.

"Okay!" she agreed. Otoshi handed Setsuna his business card.

"Call me when you are ready to go tomorrow."

Setsuna nodded and jogged away. Otoshi headed towards his car, a blue convertible. He dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Yeah, I got her! We are going out tomorrow!" he said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Listening to the sound of the skillet, Setsuna awoke very quickly. She headed towards the kitchen where Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Chibiusa were already sitting down. She thought that they were looking at her very strangely. On each of them was plastered a Cheshire Cat grin. Setsuna ignored them and began to enjoy the pancakes, sausages, eggs, toast with jelly, and green tea that was prepared her. She picked up the newspaper that was on the table and read it with fervor, trying to ignore the looks that were giving her. In fact, when she looked at the others plates, they did not have as much as she had. Now she knew something was wrong. Setsuna put down the paper and looked at the rows of teeth that they were giving her. 

"Okay!" she sighed, exasperated. "What seems to be the problem with you guys?"

Haruka, not surprisingly, was the first to speak. "Did something good happen last night?" She gave the normally stoic senshi a flirtatious wink.

Setsuna lowered her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about." She continued reading the paper. On a complete whim, she put it down again and confronted the smiles.

"However," the stoic senshi began "I did have a strange dream. I dreamt that I was at the fountain in my favorite park. There, this man came and gave me flowers. He also invited me to dinner with him."

As she continued the story, she did not notice that Haruka-tachi were grinning from ear-to-ear. Haruka was grinning because she did not believe that Meioh Setsuna was one to have those dreams. Michiru-tachi were grinning for another reason, knowing the true circumstance to that dream.

"I didn't know that the Guardian of the Time Gate had those kinds of dreams." Haruka blurted, which caused Setsuna to blush.

"I just have one question about this dream." Michiru asked, matter-of-factly. "Were the flowers that the dream man gave you carnations?"

Setsuna stopped for a moment to recollect the dream of last night. Now that she thought about it, it was carnations that he gave her.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "they was carnations.

"There in your room. I put them in a vase."

Setsuna was stunned. She got up slowly as if there was a gun to her head and the person was a trigger happy shooter. She walked away from the table slowly as the others looked at her with blank looks. After she was out of their sights, she ran to her room and, lo and behold, the carnations were on the dresser. _How did I miss it in the morning_, she was wondering. She did the only thing a woman in her position could do. She fainted.

At the table, they heard a thud. They went to investigate and when they reached Setsuna room, they saw her fainted and sprawled across the floor. Haruka was laughing like a maniac, Michiru shook her head, and the two conspirators were giving each other silent kudos.

"I wouldn't laugh Haruka." Michiru began "At least she get gifts. When was the last time you gave me a gift?"

Haruka ceased laughing and a dark cloud began to form around her. She began to babble nonsensically. When the words finally came out, she realized that an angry Michiru equaled an unhappy Haruka. Haruka ran like the wind towards her car. "Gotta go! Bye!" she yelled as she sped off into the distance.

Michiru let out a quiet titter. "Now that we got rid of Miss Distraction," she spoke to the Pink Sugar girl and her dark-haired daughter "what are we going to do with Setsuna?"

The three of them decided that they would get Setsuna out of her swoon and get her ready for her date.

On her own, Setsuna thrusts off the darkness that had overtaken her before. She had thought the encounter was but a dream. However, it was a reality. A voice returned to her senses.

"Puu, are you all right?" Chibiusa asked.

"Small Lady, I'm alright!" Setsuna answered; unsure herself if that was the correct answer.

"Well," Hotaru said with an unmistakable mischievous look in her eyes, which she picked up from a certain pink-haired friend "we are going to have to get you ready for . . . your . . . date." She emphasized the last three words to make sure that her Setsuna-mama did not black out again.

"Fine!" She capitulated, knowing that there was no backing out of the corner that she was in. She would bear her cross which came in the name of Nevlen Otoshi. "Help me pick out something."

The two young girls were about to make a move on Setsuna when Michiru let loose a joyous screech. She had always wanted to prepare Setsuna for a date and now, said opportunity was right in front of her. The aquamarine-haired goddess dashed to Setsuna's closet and, as if drawn to it by instinct or a psychic connection, found the perfect top and bottom ensembles. The top was a tight red dress that would cling to her womanly figure and drew attention to her breasts. The bottom piece look like shorts up to the middle of her thighs; that is where it splits into a skirt that was separated into four equal widths. However, it would do the job of showing off her amazing coffee-colored legs.

Michiru commanded Setsuna to hit the bathtub and soak for an hour or two.

* * *

In another side of town, Haruka found herself in a jewelry shop. Not expecting to meet anyone, she was surprised when she saw her princess and her prince in a very compromising position. Usagi was unceremoniously dragging her "Mamo-chan" through the store. At that moment, they looked like father and daughter instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. Usagi, sensing that a friend was in the vicinity, ended her dragging and, with some sort of divining rod in her mind, found the Senshi of the Sky. 

"Hello, Haruka-san!" she said sweetly and gave her a disarming smile. Haruka had no defense against her smile. "What a surprise! I did not expect to see you here."

"Hey, Koneko-chan (kitten, the nickname that she gave her in the Stars anime season) how are you?" She nodded her greeting to her prince. "Mamoru-san." Haruka turned to her princess. "Are you staying out of trouble?"

Mamoru let out a groan, not meant to be heard. He knew what he endured this day for his Usako.

"You didn't answer my question." Usagi chided. "Were you getting a gift for Michiru-san?"

"Is it that obvious?" She laughed. Haruka thought of a great idea. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you join us for dinner? I'm sure that Michiru won't mind and you'll get to see the little one." Usagi looked towards Mamoru for approval. He consented and Haruka gave them instructions to the house.

* * *

After soaking in the tub for three hours, Setsuna got out and put on a robe. She got dressed in the clothes that Michiru set out for her. Applying little makeup (like she needs it) and adding a heart-pendant that Hotaru gave her which settled between her breasts, she was drop-dead gorgeous. Having already called the accountant of last night, she waited impatiently for her date to arrive. As a Sailor Senshi, living life on the edge gave her an inward, impatient streak, contrary to her face. 

Setsuna heard a knock at the door. If there is one thing that was bugging her, it is that she wanted to go on the date already. Guardian of the Door of Time, she never had plans to herself. Now, having been given some leeway with her life, it scared her and made her nervous. It will take some getting use to, but this was one thing she will not be denied.

Walking calmly towards the door, she smoothed out her dress and opened the entrance to her home. Her mouth imitating the door for the time being, she did not expect the visitor. Two long blond pigtails flowed from her dumpling balls. Besides her was a man with jet black hair and piercing eyes. They were the future rulers of the Earth, even though the rest of the world is not aware of it. Besides them was once of the royal family's fiercest protectors, the sandy-blond known as Haruka.

Usagi and Mamoru were not expecting Setsuna to look so beautiful. _Something is going on here_, they thought in the back of their minds. Haruka, however, knew that it had something to do with the flowers from this morning.

"Please come in!" Setsuna smiled as she motioned the two guests inside. "Make yourself at home. Michiru, Small Lady, Hotaru, we have guests." Usagi and Mamoru came inside. Haruka stood outside, waiting to be greeted in the same way. That wish was going to be denied as Setsuna closed the door and locked it behind her.

"Hey! You can't lock me out of my own house!" came a shout from the other side of the door.

Walking to the living room where the two guests have populated themselves, Setsuna took up an loveseat and sat down. Chibiusa came out first and strangled her future parents in a death-hug, one which the two fiercely returned. Hotaru came out second and politely bowed before her friends Usagi-san and Mamoru-san, her future king and queen.

Michiru called for her guests to sit down in the dining room. Heeding the call Hotaru, Chibiusa, Usagi, and Mamoru entered and sat down. Setsuna, however, sat on the couch, waiting for her date to arrive.

Meanwhile, Haruka, who had forgotten her keys, went to one of the first-story windows and opened it from the outside. Climbing inside the house proved to be disastrous as Haruka did not get good enough footing. She spilled inside of Michiru's painting room. After dusting herself off, she headed towards the direction of her tormentor. Finding Setsuna on the couch, waiting for her date to arrive, Haruka sat down beside her.

"WHY DID YOU LOCK THE DOOR?" Haruka yelled, oblivious to the attention that she was receiving. There was a knock at the door. Setsuna let Haruka rant and rave while she left to answer the door. There, before her eyes, was Nevlen Otoshi. His blond, wavy hair and small shoulders stood out in a purple polo shirt and brown dress slacks. In his hands is a bouquet of carnations. Setsuna accepted the bouquet and invited him inside. As she left to put the flowers in a vase, the other people decided to see who had come inside.

Michiru came first and shook the man's hand. "Hi! I am Kaioh Michiru."

"I know who you are." Otoshi responded. "I saw you at the last show that you gave. I am Nevlen Otoshi."

Michiru introduced her companions.

"Tsukino Usagi." The blue-eyed princess replied, shaking his hand.

"Chiba Mamoru." The dark-eyed prince responded.

"Tomoe Hotaru." The amethyst eyes soldier spoke.

"And you can call me Chibiusa." The Pink Sugar cheered.

Otoshi's eyes roamed to a certain sandy-hair woman. She walked to Setsuna's date.

"Tenoh Haruka." She said in a low threatening voice. She pulled his arm so that her lips reached his ears. "If you harm her in any way, shape, or form, I will find the most excrutiating thing in the world and . . ." She let her sentence hang.

Otoshi looked around a row of eyes. First at Haruka, her's burned of conviction. Then at Michiru's copying Haruka but was a bit softer. The dark-haired girl mimicked the sandy-hair "guy" and so did the dark-haired man. However, the blue-eyed woman and the pink-haired imp were smiling radiant smiles.

The "guest" of honor entered the living room, the makeshift congregation of the group. She gave him a sincere smile, part of her was being polite to the man agreeing to take her out on a date and part of her wish that they never met. Otoshi walked up to her and gently grabbed her hand. Kissing it with his calloused lips that have yet to meet softer ones, Otoshi looked into her garnet eyes and her coffee-colored face. There was no sign of a blush, as if she expected this to happen. Filing this away for further musing, he offered his arm and Setsuna entwined her arm in his. Otoshi guided her towards the door and into her car.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, those that were left behind did the only thing that people in their position could do. They roared with laughter. They were not malicious, however, the stoic guardian had put on her mask of unfeeling when approached with "normal people" situations. They loved the princess of Pluto, despite her faults.

"Perhaps we should spy on her to see how well they are faring." It was no surprise that Haruka was the one that suggested this.

"I've got to tell Rei-chan-tachi about this." The sky-eyed princess rambled. She could get excited with the slight provocation. If is was an occasional present from her Mamo-chan, cooked goodies from Mako-chan, going shopping with Minako-chan, learning (not studying) new things from Ami-chan or reading Rei-chan's manga, this was a happy woman and no one could change that. Nor would they want to.

At this revelation, Mamoru released his long-suffering sigh.

* * *

The entire dinner conversation was directed around a certain stoic guardian and her date. 

Arriving at The Golden Palace, which was only **the most expensive restaurant in all of Japan**, Setsuna noticed that her date for the evening had waved a one hundred dollar bill under the valet's nose (A/N: I am unaware of Japanese currency denominations. Forgiveness, please). The valet snatched the bill and quickly entered the blue convertible. Setsuna could have sworn that Otoshi had flaunted the bill in his face.

Otoshi turned to his date and smiled. There was no sincerity in it however; Setsuna noticed that smugness had entered the corners of his smile. He outstretched his hands. "Setsuna-san, shall we head inside?" He asked honey-coated words carried on a forked tongue.

Setsuna said nothing as she took his hand. She sneezed once. Otoshi chuckled.

"Perhaps someone is gossiping behind your back." He smiled, love radiating from his face.

"Perhaps!" she commented.

The inside of the restaurant was sheeted with gold that sparkled with the reflected moonlight. It was immaculately clean, not a table or chair out of place. The waiters and waitresses were dressed in black. Perfection radiated from the restaurant. The couple walked to the booth where the host was seating people.

"Hello!" the host greeted with a smile.

Otoshi stepped in front of Setsuna. "Yeah, Nevlen, party of two." He barked.

"Your table will be ready in a minute." The host smiled.

Something in Otoshi snapped as he grabbed the waiter by the blazer and forced him against a wall. "You listen to me. Do you know who I am? I only work for the most powerful company in all of Japan. **I want my table now**." He stopped this tirade when Setsuna placed a forceful hand on his shoulder.

She looked at him the same way that she looked at the enemies of Crystal Tokyo and the princess that she guards. "Do not ruin this evening. Put him down **now**." The last word she spat told Otoshi that Setsuna was not going to be denied.

Otoshi let him go and began to sulk. The host, understandably nervous, asked if the Nevlen table was ready. When he received the affirmative, he led the couple to a table overlooking the city at night. When the host completed his task, he put a quick step in his pace, separating himself from the angry CFO.

Setsuna looked at Otoshi with ire in her eyes. "What was that for?" Setsuna demanded, referring to the earlier incident.

He tried to cover his prior outburst with humor. "What?" he asked arrogantly. "I didn't think that you wanted to wait." He snapped his fingers and a waiter and a violinist appeared. "You" pointing to the waiter "I want the smoked salmon with butter and lemon juice. The lady will have . . ."

"A large garden salad with Thousand Island dressing, please." She gave the waiter a look that conveyed sorrow and silently asking for forgiveness.

"Is that it, Setsuna-san?" Otoshi asked incredulously. "You may have anything that you want on the menu, no matter how expensive it is."

His last words were ringing in her ears. He thought that women saw him for his money. And so, he provided them with material pleasures instead of actual love. _Well, if he thinks that Meioh Setsuna is interested in money, he has another thing coming, she thought._

Setsuna rose from her seat. "This date is over."

"Are you serious?" Otoshi yelled, not bothering to conceal the fury in his voice inflection.

"Do you think that I am that vain that I want your money?" she threatened in a low voice. "Do you think that I would not like you h if you were poor? How dare you compare me to other women who look for material pleasure instead of a life companion! I'm sorry but as long as you care more about your money instead of me, a friendship, much less a relationship, will never work out." Her piece said she proceeded to walk out of the restaurant when a hand shot out and grabbed her bicep.

"You're not leaving me!" Otoshi spat. "You're not leaving me as if I were a piece of trash on the street." He continued to rant in this manner.

Something inside of Meioh Setsuna snapped and she took hold of the offending hand. Her training as a Sailor Senshi plus her own ire at the situation combined as she forcefully removed the extremity that was preventing her exit. She slapped the great CFO and the force of the blow threw him a great distance. Exiting the restaurant, she hailed a taxi and headed home.

* * *

As she entered the safe haven that is her home, she saw the princess that she dedicated her life to and the prince that always stood by her side, ready to head home for the day. She waved warmly at them. 

"Hey, Setsuna-san! You're back early." Her sweet blue-eyed princess greeted. This prompted Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Chibiusa to proceed towards the entrance.

"He believed that I wanted him for his money." She explained. "I could not stand a guy like that." Setsuna crossed the threshold into her house and headed into her room. Michiru went to the kitchen and heated up some leftovers. She took the plate to Setsuna's room and left it outside and knocked on the door. Hotaru and Chibiusa went towards their shared room.

Once inside, they locked the door and pulled out that infamous folder. Crossing off Nelven Otoshi's name off the list, the two conspirators decided that Setsuna needed a doctor to heal the wounds of tonight.

"This time we will get it right." Chibiusa rebuked all thoughts of doubt from her and her conspirator.

"For Setsuna-mama sake, we will not fail." Hotaru agreed and that devilish grin returned to their faces.

* * *

I am so sorry that I am late with this. This is what happened. After chapter five, I had to study for midterms that week. Then we had Spring break. During that time, I was writing fervently to get it before the week was up. What happened was I got the flu with left me weak. I returned back to college, only to get pneumonia the next day. That left me bedridden for a week. It is only now that I am healing quickly. I also got my hair braided yesterday which was painful and left me unable to concentrate on this story. On the bright side, I finished the musical. Hooray for me. I made this extra long because of it.

There is something else on mymind. I have another story in my mind. I am not sure if I should post it now or wait until this story is done. Here is the premise.

Three years after the earth was saved by Sailor Moon, the Sailor Senshi are enjoying the college life. But when ahaunting vision from the future brings Sailor Pluto and Sailor Chibimoon to the present, the Sailor Senshi must look for the one being that can right the future the way it is suppose to be. But there are others looking for this mysterious being. A group called the Summoners who want that being to subdue all creation under them and these angel-like creatures who purpose for this being is shrouded in mystery. Plus, a new warrior has come to the aid of Chibimoon, but is his intentions good? This would be the sixth season and would be called "Sailor Moon: The Harper Saga" If you like me to post it right away, please leave that in your review. If not, I'll wait until I'm done with this.

But I digress. Please give me feedback. It helps build me up. Also, if you have constructive criticism, I will be glad to hear it. Well, until next time.


	7. A Doctor's Touch

Finding Setsuna Love

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I am borrowing her genius. Still my first fanfic, so keep that in mind.

Chapter Seven – A Doctor's Touch

All was normal in the house of the Outer Senshi. Well, as normal as can be with five heroines who fight evil by moonlight can be. Haruka was washing one of her many cars, Michiru was cleaning to the sound of Bach, Setsuna was creating another fashion masterpiece and Chibiusa and Hotaru were trying to find a man for their beloved friend. After having given up on the teacher and the accountant, they wanted to pick a winner.

"Chibiusa, why are all of these guys such losers?" Hotaru asked grumpily, silently muttering curses, especially to the accountant who treated Setsuna like a trophy instead of a person.

"Don't worry!" Chibiusa chided her violet-eyed conspirator. "Out of all of these guys, there has to be a winner. We just have to keep on trying."

"Well, who do we pick next?"

"Well, there is the football player, the bodybuilder, the doctor, the painter, the CEO, the metalworker, the actor and the computer expert. How do we pick the lucky guy that will go out with our beloved guardian?"

After careful consideration, they decided that the way to settle this was to throw all of the pictures in the air and the first one that they catch would be the lucky guy. Not very scientific, the method was crude but useful. The pictures were thrown in the air and one was caught. It was the picture of the triage doctor, Omojen Ivan.

"Yosh! Well now. It looks like our Puu will be getting some of Doctor Love." Chibiusa relished in the victory of the lottery. Holding the picture in her hands, she imagined the two of them together and having a married life.

"Well, how do we get in contact with him without Setsuna-mama noticing? She is going to be here all day." Hotaru, ever the realist, rained on Chibiusa's fantasy world for a moment and brought her into reality.

The two of them brainstormed for a minute and came up with three viable solution "Okay, let's figure this out. We can ask Michiru-san but this might cause Haruka-san to be suspicious which would cause Puu to be suspicious."

"And I don't want to get into trouble with the three of my parents by sneaking out without telling them." Hotaru murmurs.

It only took a moment but Chibiusa came up with a solution. "Let's call Mamo-chan. Maybe he'll give us a ride."

Hotaru went to get the phone to call Mamoru but stopped when she saw Setsuna on the phone already.

"Yes," she said, speaking to the person on the other end of the line. "the dress design is done. I need forty yards of denim and eighty yards of various silk colors, ten yards of each color. (pause) Yeah, I'll be in the office tomorrow with the initial designs. (pause) Of course. (pause) I've got an outfit ready to take out for testing. (pause) Arigato, ja ne." She hit the off button and saw Hotaru behind her looking like she wanted to use the phone. "I'm sorry hime-chan, did you want to use the phone?"

"Chibiusa wanted to use it. She wanted to go out with Mamo-chan for a while." Hotaru supplies. "If it is okay with him, can I go with him?" She put on her most adorable face.

Setsuna saw the face and knew that if she looked directly into the face she would capitulate and acquiesce to her demand. Nevertheless, she did trust the future king with her daughter and Small Lady would be accompanying her so she would be in good hands. It was just her sailor sixth sense was acting up and telling her that something was going to happen to them.

"Okay!" She consents "But take your communicator watch with you, hime-chan. I feel a disturbance in the air. (A/N: Sorry if that sounds too much like Star Wars.) I think that something is going to happen today."

Hotaru looked worried for a second however, if she was thinking that evil tidings were against Chibiusa and her, she did not dwell on it. Instead, she put on a face of happiness at her mother's consent to go with her best friend.

Giving the phone to the Pink Sugar girl, she watches as Chibiusa dials Mamoru's number. A few minutes later, the two conspirators were ready to get in contact with Doctor Love.

Before they were out the door, they were stopped by a certain dirty-blonde hair woman.

"Where are you guys going?" Haruka asked raising a trimmed eyebrow.

Chibiusa and Hotaru nearly jumped to the ceiling as the sound of the deep-voice woman. She was getting suspicious of late of why Chibiusa was staying at her house instead of Usagi's. She also noticed that Setsuna was going on more dates than usual and that was zero dates.

"W-well," Chibiusa stuttered under the intense gaze of the soldier of the wind "Mamo-chan is going to pick us up and we are going out."

"Haruka-papa," Hotaru rushed to the defense of her conspirator and her friend "Setsuna-mama said it was all right with her."

Before Haruka could make any more protest, Michiru came to the rescue with a gift box. She gave the box to the sandy-blonde and Haruka took a peek into it.

"I got something for you." On normal circumstances, there would be nothing that could surprise the soldier of the wind. However, this was Michiru and she was not normal outside of battle. Inside the box was an outfit that was not meant for children's eyes. The heat rushed to her face instantly and the other two noticed. They used this opportunity to rush out the door but not before mouthing a quick thank you to their co-conspirator. They received a wink from the soldier of water.

"Will you be using this tonight?" Haruka asked hopefully.

"No, the kids will be in the house tonight and so will Setsuna." Michiru sighed melodramatically and Haruka got the hint and desperately called everyone she knew looking for a babysitter.

Having once again escaped the clutches of Haruka, the suspicious inquisitor, Chibiusa and Hotaru ran to the place where they would meet Mamoru. However, lurking behind them was an evil that they did not sense. It stank to the highest of heaven with alcohol. It placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Remember me, girls!" the voice said while the children jumped.

They turned to observe their assailant. It was the accountant they Setsuna rejected, Nelven Otoshi. They let out a piercing scream.

"No one makes a fool out of me, no one." He backhanded Chibiusa and a gash appeared on her face. She fell on the floor and refused to move. He moved on Hotaru. He raised a hand to strike her. However, he looked into her eyes. They betrayed no fear and released an essence of superiority. He realized that she would always be stronger than him and that frightened him into regurgitating the alcohol that he consumed.

Hotaru took this lax in activity to help Chibiusa. She was knocked into unconsciousness. The wound was not serious and would need little stitching. The blood would stop on its own. She position Chibiusa so that she was sitting upright. That is when she noticed the gun in the accountant's hand.

"You betrayed me." He said monotonously

"You thought you could buy your way into Setsuna-mama's heart. She is not some possession; she is a human being with feelings."

"Every woman has a price." Otoshi was angry that this girl had the audacity to stand up to him. What made it worse was that he could do nothing to stop her except . . . He pulled back the hammer and aimed at the lavender-eyed girl.

**BANG**

Mamoru was heading towards the flower shop to get his future daughter a rose which was their little tradition. On this particular trip, he reflected on the Pink Sugar girl.

He never knew his own family. A car crash left him an orphan for so long. Then he met a vivacious young girl who would later become his girlfriend. Mamoru thought of her as loud and boisterous, which she still is. She thought of him as annoying and overbearing. However, whenever there was a youma, Tuxedo Kamen would come to the rescue of the Sailor Moon. It was an interesting relationship to say the least. They loved each other by moonlight and hated each other by daylight. Ironically, it took a painter who made them pose for her picture to allow them to see their true selves. Their love only blossomed when their identity were revealed. With the defeat of Beryl, their love flourished until this pink hair youngster fell from the sky. An energetic girl, this Chibiusa was a handful, especially when he was dealing with a vision that the love of his life would be destroyed if their love should continue and the Black Moon Family. Nevertheless, they decided the happiness of their short-lived love was worth more than the years of sadness. With the future secured by the help of his future wife and kid, they removed the threat to their love and the earth. He promised Chibiusa that he would take care of her, especially after he _selfishly_ decided to pursue his education (A/N: I do not think that is selfish but he does) and go where she couldn't. He believed that she would be all right especially after he promised that he would marry her when he returned. How wrong he was. Mamoru did not know that his life would be snuffed out by Galaxia. After a good dressing-down from Hino Rei-chan, he swore by her Shinto gods that he would not leave her again (She was holding her away from Mamoru until he promised never to leave her.) He would keep that promise.

Buying the traditional rose, he was walking out the store when he felt his heart constrict. Chibiusa was in danger. He jumped into his blood red convertible and drove to where his heart was telling him. But now, he couldn't feel anything. Still he drove. Mamoru finally found the two girls as a man threatened them with a gun. He saw him pull the hammer and finger the trigger. Mamoru knew that he could not reach in time. With his quick thinking, Mamoru remembered the rose that he bought. Using the aim that he had perfected and praying to any deity that was present to guide him, he launched that rose and it embedded itself into Otoshi's hand. The impact forced the owner to aim away from the intended target. However, the gun fired. After seeing no life-threatening wounds, Mamoru saw this opening and attacked the man who dared to assail his daughter. With his fists, he beat the man bloodied. After incapacitating the accountant, he tended to his daughter.

"Are you all right, you two?" He asked uncertainly. His world was at a breaking point. If he loss this bright Pink Sugar girl, there would be no redemption for him. A bullet barely grazed Chibiusa's shoulder. She would be fine. Thank God. He took out his cell phone and called the police and the ambulance. He looked upon the pitiful Nevlen Otoshi. Oh, how the mighty have fallen! he thought. Mamoru called Haruka-tachi's house and informed them of the situation. He then called Usagi.

Arriving at the hospital, the emergency workers rushed Chibiusa and Hotaru to the hospital. Ironically, one of them was a familiar face, Omojen Ivan, the guy that they picked out to be Setsuna's next date.

Chibiusa opened her eyes with great pain and difficulty. She looked at her hands. Her Mamo-chan was holding her right hand and Hotaru was holding her left. She smiled at them, well as much as she could without causing herself unnecessary pain. "I love you two." She whispered.

Mamoru rubbed her hand lovingly and smiled at her. "You'll be all right! The bullet just grazed your shoulder. We are going to get you stitches."

"What about Hotaru-chan?" she asked weakly. Her unconsciousness plus her traumatic event made her voice unsure and frail.

"I am completely fine." Hotaru sighed. She felt like she failed her princess and her best friend. "That bastard did not hurt me." She sighed and looked out the small window. Hotaru did not want her princess to see her cry.

However, Chibiusa, like her mother, picked up on her feelings. "Hotaru-chan, please do not blame yourself. There was nothing you could do and I will heal soon."

"Chibiusa-chan . . ." she breathed. The answer satiated her for now.

At Haruka-tachi's house, the phone rang interrupting a session of loving between Haruka and Michiru (how they can be quiet during their 'activities' is beyond me). An annoyed and tattered-clothed Haruka went to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Moshi-moshi" she answered gruffly. Interrupting a session was a mortal sin to Haruka and if it wasn't important, there would be hell to pay. "Mamoru-san!" she was shocked. She allowed her king to speak. When she realized what had happened, she dropped the phone in distress.

There weren't many times when the soldier of the wind cried however, this news made her let loose a sorrowful howl. Michiru and Setsuna quickly stopped what they were doing and went to their friend. They did not know why their blue-eyed comrade was crying but they cried with her.

"It was hime-chan and Small Lady, wasn't it?" Setsuna asked with a certain amount of knowledge.

"They were shot at by that bastard, Nevlen. He missed them thanks to Mamoru. God, I feel so powerless." She broke into new sobs. Michiru and Setsuna held her tight, comforting themselves and well as Haruka. They got up and decided to get up.

"No point in waiting here." Michiru states.

The three women head to St. Elsie's hospital with Haruka behind the wheel. They get there in record time. At the front desk, Setsuna nearly frightened the woman at the front desk to give them the room number for Small Lady and hime-chan. Looking around the hospital, they saw a familiar Odango hairstyle.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san, please follow me." She said cheerily. The three women followed their princess dutifully.

"Aren't you worried?" Setsuna spewed.

"Chibiusa will be fine. She only got hit in the shoulder. It grazed her no worse than if she scraped herself. There was no wound and there will be no scar."

"But what about hime-chan?" Haruka asked timidly

"Hotaru-chan was not injured." Usagi sighed gratefully "It looks bad but it can be worse. The best part of it is that Chibiusa will be leaving tonight."

Haruka-tachi let loose a sigh of relief. "Can we see them?" Michiru asked for the three of them. Usagi led them to Chibiusa's room. Omojen Ivan was the presiding doctor of the child. Ivan recognized Setsuna from these children. It was a face that haunted his bedroom during the times he actually sleep.

"Like I was telling the other two," he says referring to Usagi and Mamoru "the bullet missed any vital organs and is akin to a scratch." Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the doctor explained the situation. Setsuna walked up to her Small Lady and placed a friendly hand on her forehead. Chibiusa looked at her mysterious friend and smiled. "I'm okay, just a little faint."

The triage doctor cleared his throat and claimed the attention of all the people in the room. "You'll be all right, Tsukino-san. I believe that the tiredness is caused by the extreme tension that you've experienced."

Setsuna exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Doctor …"

"Omojen," he said, extending his hand out in friendship. "Dr. Omojen Ivan"

Setsuna uncharacteristically blushes when their hands touched, sending electric tingles throughout her body. Ivan noticed this and smiled, perhaps that he will stand a chance with this timeless beauty. He cleared his throat. "May I speak to you outside?" he asked warily. The two walk outside as two smiling eyes watch them, one pair of crimson eyes and a pair of violet eyes.

Setsuna and the triage doctor stood outside the door. "My patient wanted to tell you that it wasn't your fault. It was an unforeseeable accident."

Setsuna started to tear up. She didn't realize how much this affected her until Ivan offered her some solace. "Arigato, Omojen-isha!" He put his strong hand on her shoulder. She drew some of his strength. He drew a card from his immaculate white jacket. "If you need comfort…" She pocketed the card into her skirt. He left to go treat other patients. Setsuna sighed and smiled, perhaps there was something good that happened out of this terrible day.

Haruka and Michiru joined her. Their faces were impassive, preparing to going on a mission. She arranged her countenance as impassive as possible. "Our small princess has revealed the identity of her attacker." Michiru said, sliding into her comfortable Senshi mask.

"You have bad taste in boyfriends." Haruka kidded, trying to make light of the situation. "Dammit! I guess that I did not threaten him enough!"

"Well," Setsuna shook her head with resolve "let's go."

In a whirlwind of cherry blossoms, the trio was gone on another mission, a personal one.

NEWS BREAK

The television in the house of the Outer Senshi was blaring with the sound of a droning reporter. The family gathered from all around the house to see the new developments. A middle-aged man appeared primped for his television viewing.

"We have a late-breaking story. The Chief Financial Officer was killed a few hours ago. Nevlen Otoshi was a suspect in the threatening of two young girls today. His house was not broken into so we believe that the victim did know his attackers. Police say that the body had all of his bones broken and there was a smoking hole in his stomach. But the strangest thing was the victim died of asphyxiation due to drowning even though there was no water at the scene of the crime. It is a puzzling mystery and police have no clues."

Haruka turned off the television and looked at her comrades. This was one of those things kept among the Outer Senshi in their job to protect their princess. They all had blood on their hands.

Michiru put on a cheerful countenance. "Well, let's prepare for your date with Dr. Love, Setsuna." She wanted to break the spell of depression and darkness over her companions. Setsuna smirked, thankful for such friends as Haruka and Michiru.

**Author's Comments:**

**I know that this chapter sucks but I hit a major writer's block. That is why this chapter took so long to finish. I am in great need of ideas. Anything will do, dating ideas, clothing ideas, characteristics of dates, even helping with some of the plot. I am begging anyone who reads this to help because I do not want to discontinue this but if I can't get any ideas, I am going to have to.**

**And it would be a great help to me if people would read my other fic, Sailor Moon: the Harper Saga.**

**I also want to personally thank aserene who has reviewed most of the chapters in this fic. I will finish this fic just for you because you've kept encouraging me to finish. Wish me luck! Ja na!**


	8. Date with Doctor Love

Finding Setsuna Love

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I am borrowing her genius.

I would like to thank these people for encouraging me to continue: Richforce, aserene (She has been with me from the very start and has persuaded me to go on with it.), Kawaii Plushie Fetish (I'm getting a restraining order against you. XD This is not a Sapphire/Setsuna fanfic. Sorry!), and animechick.

Chapter Eight – Date With Dr. Love

Setsuna labored at the sewing machine. It has been a month since she has been working with the modeling company, creating new designs for Lani's Company. It was an instant hit. She started her own line of clothes called Moonlight Legend, employing dark colors to accentuate the night and giving an air of mystery.

She and Omojen Ivan-isha have been talking over the phone ever since that awful day. However, they have yet to meet because of scheduling conflicts. Omojen worked late-evenings and early mornings but Setsuna worked mornings and afternoons. As you might expect, they have yet to meet in person. But that did not stop the two of them from keeping in touch.

The Pink Sugar Girl had recovered both physically and mentally since the attack. She and the Violet-eyed Senshi have been noticing the change in the Stoic Guardian of Time. She was one who needed four cups of coffee to get up in the morning. Now, however, she is very exuberant and that was not missed on Haruka.

She was still suspicious of how Setsuna met the teacher, the accountant and the doctor. But if it made her happy, who was she to prevent it? The cobalt-eyed Senshi still did some detective work and came up with nothing. To her, it was strange. Whenever Haruka thought she was getting close, Michiru would always get her attention, one way or another. And it was something different every time, dinner, a romantic movie, sexy lingerie. "If I didn't know any better," the cobalt-eyed Senshi reasoned "I would assume that Michiru knows something." But she didn't.

A few days later, Setsuna was talking on the phone. She felt like she was dancing on the clouds. To hear Omojen-san's deep bass voice gave her a strange comfort. Intimate love was not a feeling that was common to her, never having been attracted to anyone because of her duties as a Sailor Senshi. Now that she was, she intended to savor every emotion.

"Would you like to go out tomorrow?" the voice on the other end asks her.

"But your schedule…" she begins

"I changed it. Starting tomorrow, I will be working the days shift."

"I would love to." She whispered. The garnet guardian did not realize that her eyes were closed because when she opened them, she saw everyone in the household looking at her, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Talk to you soon, Ivan-san. Ja ne!"

She clicked off the phone and returned it to its cradle. Haruka clasped her hands together. "Oh, Ivan-san," she said in a falsetto voice, mocking Setsuna "you're so sexy. I'd love to go out with you. I can't wait to feel you up." Everyone started to laugh hard as Haruka continued her unflattering impression of the Garnet Guardian, running her hands across her body's expanse to imitate the 'feel you up' part.

Setsuna walked a little stiffly to her room and slammed the door. Haruka stopped her teasing to analyze this new situation. "Maybe I went too far." She wondered. Michiru smacked her on the head. The door to Setsuna's room opened and she came out wearing a wicked smile. What made the cobalt-eyed Senshi blanch was not only the wicked smile, but the object that she was holding in her hands, a gorgeous red satin one piece dress. "Hime-chan, Small Lady" she murmured to Hotaru and Chibiusa. "Would you hold your _dear_ Haruka-papa down while put this lovely dress on her?" It wasn't a request, it was an order.

The violet-eyed Senshi and the Pink Sugar girl knew which side to take at this moment and it wasn't Haruka's. Michiru wisely stepped aside. She loved the cobalt-eyed Senshi with all of her heart, however, she was on her own this time. Who knows what Setsuna could have planned for her if she interfered? The aquamarine beauty shrewdly took this time to make some green tea.

Chibiusa attempted a diving tackle, trying to prevent the Soldier of the Wind's escape. However, the Pink Sugar girl did not take into account that the cobalt-eyed woman was a former track-and-field champion. She jumped over the pink rabbit effortlessly as if she were a hurdle. She sprinted towards the door noting in her peripheral vision her dark-haired daughter zeroing in on her tail and feeling Setsuna stalking towards her. With a tremendous leap that would have made her Haruka-papa proud if she wasn't on the receiving end of it, Hotaru managed to grab on to the back of the cobalt-eyed woman's orange t-shirt. Unfortunately for her, there was a small problem called gravity and as she fell face-first on the floor, laughing as she tried to get up.

With the laughing serving as an indicator that she wasn't hurt, Haruka felt less guilty as she opened and shut herself outside. The sound of a motorcycle was heard as the Soldier of the Wind raced away from the evil Setsuna with the dress.

Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibiusa stood on the threshold guffawing as the image of Haruka disappeared over the horizon. Setsuna was the first to regain her bearings. "Would you two like to help me make a dress for my date tonight?" she inquired of the two imps. They fervently agreed by pulling her into the stoic guardian into her room.

A few hours and failed attempts later, Setsuna emerged, wearing a dark undershirt that was beneath her dark-green sleeveless vest with floral patterns. With it, the Garnet Guardian wore a long, v-cut skirt that reached her ankles. Completing the outfit were black high heels. She was sex on two legs basically. The two young girls gave appreciative whistles. "You are drop-dead gorgeous, Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru admired. Michiru walked into the living room where the crimson-eyed beauty was modeling herself for her children. "When does that dress go on sale?" she asked, loving the way that the outfit caressed her womanly curves. "I just love that dress."

"Sometime in the fall season!" she responded.

The doorknob jiggled, signifying that Haruka has come back from running away. The entrance unlocked and Haruka crossed over the threshold. She nervously raked her eyes over the house. The cobalt-eyed woman noticed that her partner had gotten dressed. "That's a nice dress, Setsuna." She flatters, hopefully wheedling herself out of that dress she was almost forced to wear. "Arigato!" the Garnet Guardian replies. "I've forgiven you already."

She released a sigh of relief. "Good!" She tapped her chin in thought. "When is the good doctor coming?"

As if to answer her question, the doorbell rang. Setsuna gently pushed Haruka away from the door to open it. A figure was standing outside. He had dark, unruly hair that seemed to spike in different directions and chocolate, brown eyes that made her weak in the knee. He was wearing a tight green turtleneck shirt that covered a muscled torso. Completing the outfit was a pair of loose, navy blue khaki pants. In his hands was a bouquet of carnations. Ivan handed them to Setsuna. "For you!" he whispered.

She shudders in absolute delight. This was the first time that someone gave her flowers as a gift. Setsuna handed them to Hotaru with instructions to set them up in her bedroom. "Would you like to come inside?" she asked, almost pleadingly. "If you want me to." The doctor responded, not trying to force her to act in a certain way. Setsuna motioned for Ivan to come inside.

He liked the simple design of the house, just enough to call it furbished but not enough just in case if they needed to leave quickly… Ivan did not want to think about it. A woman with aquamarine hair appeared, a smile on her face, followed by a woman with sandy-blonde hair. "Omojen-isha! It is nice to see you under better circumstances." The last time that Michiru saw the good doctor, the pink-haired princess of the future had landed in the hospital because of her last date.

Ivan shakes Michiru's and Haruka's hand. "It is good to see you again." The doctor smiled. "How is Tsukino-san?" he asked, referring to the Pink Sugar girl.

Chibiusa took this as her cue to introduce herself to Omojen Ivan-san. "Good evening, Omojen-isha!" she bowed as the crimson-eyed girl greeted the doctor. He waved his hands. "I am not on duty so you don't have to called me isha, okay." He smiled at the child. "I am all right, though."

Setsuna beamed. This was a guy that got along great with her family. Perhaps if the date went, the Garnet Guardian will introduce Ivan-san to her princess and her friends. "Would you like to leave now, Setsuna-san?" Ivan asked, interrupting her thoughts. The doctor lightly grabbed her hand and applied a gentle kiss to it. The normally stoic guardian uncharacteristically blushed a cute pink color. "S-sure!" she stuttered. Setsuna had to admit that she loved the feel of his lips on her hand. Perhaps she will be able to feel those soft lips on her own. _Where did that thought come from?_ She wondered.

Ivan led the way to the door. He turned around to the four young women: Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Chibiusa. "I promise to bring her back in one piece." He swore, placing his hand on his heart to emphasize his point. The two left the house, the four smiling wide Cheshire Cat grins.

Ivan opened the passenger door to his green Sedan. Setsuna quirked an eyebrow at this, though she had to admit, he was acting like a perfect gentleman. Ivan had an idea what was going through her head. "The car gets me from point A to point B and on weekends to point C." he smirked. "Plus it was cheap. As for opening the door for you, I wouldn't be a perfect gentleman if I didn't." Setsuna had to smile.

The two drove to the Dutchman, a very classy European restaurant. A hostess led them to an empty table. Handing them a menu, she walked away, allowing the couple to decide what they wish to eat. "What do you like to eat, Setsuna-san?" Ivan asked. "Do not worry about the price, okay?" His smile warmed her heart. "I'll have the Chicken Pasta Marinara. What will you have?" she asked. "I think I'll have some Breaded Salmon."

The waiter took their order. "So, Setsuna-san, what is it that you like to do when you are not making clothes?" He stared lovingly into her crimson eyes and smiled. _Such beautiful eyes for a beautiful woman_, he thought to himself. Setsuna blushed furiously. "Arigato!" she stammered, her heart thundering so hard that she could swear Ivan could hear it as well as the other patrons in the restaurant. "You have lovely eyes, too."

Ivan sported a pink tinge on his face. "I said that out loud?" The Garnet Guardian nodded her head in the affirmative. The dark-haired man smiled a bit. "Well, it's true!" The olive-skinned beauty smiled beautifully.

The dinner continued like that, each talking about their personal interests. Setsuna learned that her date loved to read and exercise. Ivan learned that she was partial to meditation and reading. She absolutely hated cockroaches. He did not like rats.

The time flew and both of them found that it was a quarter to 11:00. "I should take you home." He whispered. "Otherwise, that guy, Haruka-san, will beat me up." He teased. She grinned at him. "Haruka is a woman."

The good doctor blanched. "Really!" he coughed. She nodded her head. "Don't feel bad though." She cocked her head jauntily. "Not many people realize that right of the bat. But I assure you, she is a woman." They both shared a laugh. "Dinner was nice. Arigato!" She touched Ivan's hand gently, rubbing some of her warmth in it.

Ivan drove the Garnet Guardian home. He pulled into her driveway and escorted her to the door, a request niggling in the back of his head. "Setsuna-san!" he called out to her. She smiled at her, giving him the courage to say what he wanted to say. "May I kiss you goodnight?"

Setsuna was a bit surprised when he asked to kiss her, but, if she was honest with herself, the stoic guardian wanted this too. "Yes you may."

He gently placed his fingers under her chin. He pulled her into his body. His lips slowly gravitated towards hers. Her lips felt a warm sensation as he kissed her lips repeatedly, passing a tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Her eyes fluttered in pleasure as she hesitantly opened her mouth. When his tongue caressed hers, she moaned out loud. The Garnet Guardian tasted of green tea. She had never felt anything like that in her life, although, by no means has she kissed anyone that intimately. In fact, she never had kissed before. Ivan knew exactly what he was doing. Not wanting to push her, he let her lips go, noting with some satisfaction that her lips were a darker pink than this evening. "Good night, Setsuna!" he breathed, still floating in space. He walked to his car.

Setsuna's eyes were filled with tears. She didn't want this to end. She ran towards him as fast her high heels would allow her. Ivan heard the clacking sound and turned around, only to find himself hugged by this beautiful woman. The Garnet Guardian buried her face in the good doctor's strong shoulder. "I don't want this to be a one-time thing." She whispered, sobbing lightly. "I want to get to know you better."

Ivan smiled at her. "I would love that, Setsuna-koi." Her crimson eyes glossed at the affection he placed in her name. She leaned into him and proceeded to grace him with a shy, hesitant kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He, in turn, slowly circles his arms around her supple waist. The embrace was welcomed. Fireworks exploded in her head as the sensations washed over her. Passing his tongue along her bottom lip, once again she parted her lips to greet his pink appendage with her own, a little bit more confidently this time. The stoic guardian thought that she would faint from the intensity of the kiss. Because all living things needed air, the two reluctantly separated their connection, breathing heavily. Her lips were now ruby red. "How about the same time tomorrow?"

"That would be great, Ivan-koi!" she panted. He place one last kiss on her forehead and got into his car, driving away almost reluctantly.

Setsuna sauntered back to her front door and opened it. She got the surprise of her life when she saw Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Chibiusa still up, grinning like madmen. "Go, mama!" cheered Hotaru. Setsuna felt the heat rush to her face as she raced to her bedroom. Haruka added a catcall as the two conspirators kept congratulating the Garnet Guardian in her catch. Michiru smiled as the door slammed shut. The aquamarine-haired beauty turned to the others.

"Okay, children… and our guest Chibiusa," she began, her eyes closed as she awaited the next response. "Hey!" Haruka cried out indignantly while the two young girls giggled. "We need to get to bed. We will interrogate Setsuna tomorrow, okay!"

Hotaru took Chibiusa to her room. Michiru turned to her lover. "Let me tuck the kids into bed." She said. "Only if I get to tuck you in." the cobalt-eyed Senshi slyly retorted. "I couldn't sleep if you didn't!" the aquamarine beauty quipped.

Michiru entered Hotaru's room as the children prepared to sleep. A content smile was on their faces. "You did a good thing, setting Setsuna with Omojen-isha."

"Should we tell her that we set her up?" Hotaru asked. "Let's see how the relationship goes and then tell her!" Chibiusa pointed out. The relationship between the good doctor and Puu was in its fledgling stage. When it becomes stable enough, then, maybe…

"That is the best course of action." Michiru finished for them. "Good night!" The aquamarine beauty closed the door, allowing them to dream sweet dreams.

Setsuna, not usually a morning person, found herself wide awake the next day. It was 8:00 and the Garnet Guardian was buzzing about, making pancakes for the four other members in the house. The first one to wake up was Chibiusa, still rubbing her closed eyes. What she saw made her eyes widely open. "Puu, you're up early!" she nearly shouted in surprise. "That I am, Small Lady!" she responded coyly. "Have a seat and I shall serve you.

The Pink Sugar girl did as the Garnet Guardian asked. She gave the young girl a plate full of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "So how was your date last night, Puu?"

The stoic guardian stopped her cooking for a moment to reflect on that magical date. She felt like a princess in one of those fairy tales. She retold the night of wonder and magic, aptly leaving out the two kisses that she was gifted with.

Chibiusa wore a wicked smile. "So" she drawled, "did Ivan-san kiss you?" Setsuna's face became red. As much as she wanted to avoid this question, she would not lie to her surrogate daughter. "Yeah!" she said quietly. Before she realized it, she was knocked over by a pink fuzz ball and hugged out of breath. Not that she minded though. She loved the child as if she were her own. "How did it feel?" Chibiusa continued to probe. Setsuna tried to divert her Small Lady's attention.

"How about this! After you and hime-chan eat your breakfast, I'll treat you at Crown's Diner and the arcade, okay?" The Pink Sugar girl nodded.

"Hey, you're not saying that so that you can end this conversation." She shrieked. Chibiusa wanted to know all the juicy details.

However, that was not to be as Haruka and Michiru appeared in the dining room and Setsuna served them breakfast. "This is a lovely surprise, Setsuna." Said Michiru, smiling. "Arigato!" Hotaru came out of her room, rubbing her eyes gently and smelling the sweet savors of pancakes. Setsuna poured the two some black coffee and Chibiusa some juice. She served a plate to Hotaru.

Haruka had a mischievous gleam in her cobalt eyes. "If Setsuna makes us breakfast after Omojen-isha only kissed her, I wonder what she'll do for us when she gets… mmfp!" The Senshi of the Wind never finished her sentence as her mouth was filled with a pancake. Haruka looked at her mouth confusedly while Michiru, as etiquette demanded, daintily cut into her breakfast, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Setsuna was about to sit but stopped, her cheeks were flaming. The Garnet Guardian knew exactly what Haruka was about to say and it rhymed with _paid_. Chibiusa stopped eating too. She was laughing at the image of Haruka with the pancake. Luckily, she had just swallowed her food.

Hotaru's eyes widened. "Get what, Haruka-papa? What will Setsuna-mama get?" She was confused as to why Michiru-mama would stuff a pancake in Haruka-papa's mouth.

The Senshi of the Wind was in a strange dilemma. She felt three eyes on her. On the one hand, Hotaru asked her a serious question and she did not want to lie to her. The Pink Sugar girl was also staring at her, wondering what she was going to say. On the other hand, Michiru was giving her an 'I dare you' glare. If she said anything, Michiru might withhold her favorite treat. "Gets to play the grown-up game, hime-chan." Haruka responded trying to dodge the answer and satisfy her daughter's curiosity.

"What's the grown-up game?"

Haruka felt herself being trapped by the questions. A light bulb lit in her head. "It's a secret game between grown-ups, hime-chan. Children are not allowed to know about it until they are older." The answer must have sated the dark-haired girl as she digs into her food. Haruka takes a sip of her coffee and the imp looked up. "I can't wait to play the grown-up game." Hotaru said innocently, not understanding the connotation of what she said. The Soldier of the Wind spewed the coffee out, coughing. Michiru looked at her cobalt-eyed lover dangerously. Haruka slumped in her chair. She wasn't getting any tonight.

Setsuna entered Crown's with Hotaru and Chibiusa holding each of her hands. They saw Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako eating some ice cream. "Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan, Chibiusa, over here!" Usagi spotted them and waved them to her table. The stoic guardian smiled. The trio sauntered towards the high school girls. The Beautiful Child of Love smiled at her. "Ne, Setsuna-san, do you need me to model?" This was going to be Minako's big break as an Idol. "If you have the time, you can model my clothes."

Chibiusa remembered the unfinished conversation. "So, Puu," she whisper coyly. "You never answered my question." Setsuna blushed. Never have the five high school girls see that expression on her. Now they were interested. "What are you talking about, Chibiusa?" the blue-eyed princess asked. Setsuna shook her head in desperation, trying to keep it between them.

However, who should pop up but the good doctor, Omojen Ivan. He noticed her unmistakable hair and walked over to her, holding an ice cream bar. Setsuna sunk into her seat. "Setsuna-koi! Is that you?" he asked. Setsuna blushed as the others gasped audibly.

"Setsuna-san has a boyfriend?" Everyone shouted, causing the Garnet Guardian to sink even further into her seat. Ivan looked at his Setsuna-koi. He embarrassed her and the wild-haired man did not want to do that. She smiled as the emerald-haired woman scooted down to allow her Ivan-koi to sit next to her. He moved his head so that his lips were next to her ear. "Did I embarrass you, Setsuna-koi?" he asked. When she turned to look at him, she noticed such concern that she melted. "I just haven't told them yet, Ivan-koi." She planted a quick and chaste kiss on his lips. It was enough for both of them. However, they forgot that they had an audience. "This is my boyfriend, Omojen Ivan-isha!" There was a pink tinge on her face as she introduced him as her boyfriend.

Rei, Makoto, and Minako were crying. "It's not fair." Minako sniffed. "Even Setsuna-san has a boyfriend." She started to wail and cry in rivers, bemoaning her fate. Setsuna and Ivan did not know how to react to this. "Allow me to introduce you to everyone." Setsuna began.

Ivan looked at the odango-atama woman. "We met before, Tsukino-san!" Next, he turned to the blue haired woman. "You are Mizuno-isha's daughter, correct?" Ami nodded. "I worked with your mother for a year and you look just like her." The wild-haired man turned to the raven-haired woman. "You are Hino Rei-san, the Shinto priestess. Your grandfather is in charge of the Hikana Shrine. Setsuna-koi has said that the cherry blossoms are beautiful when they are bloom." Minako was next in line. "You are the beautiful model that wears Setsuna-koi's clothes in the fashion shows." The blonde blushed. "And that leaves the master cook. Setsuna-koi said that your cakes are to die for." Minako lunged forward. "Omojen-isha, do you know any other single doctors?" She pleaded a bit forcefully.

He shook his head in the negative. Minako wailed as she was denied. Ivan had to admire Setsuna's group of friends. She surrounded herself by people who cared for her. Perhaps he would become one of them. One could only hope.

The wild-haired man got up. Setsuna looked at him worriedly. "Would you like to join me outside, Setsuna-koi?" He asked. However, there was a pleading edge to his voice. The Garnet Guardian smiled and nodded. They exited Crown's while the others stared at them, that being more interesting than whatever they were originally talking about before. Ivan gently took hold of her hand. He smiled at her. "How would like to go dancing?" She blanched. "I…I don't know… how to dance." Ivan caressed her cheek with his thumb. "It isn't that difficult and if you don't like it, we don't have to do it again."

She acquiesced to his request. "Same time like last time?" he asked. The Garnet Guardian nodded. "May I kiss you goodbye, Setsuna-koi?" She lunged a bit too forcefully and captured his lips in sweet conquest. She wondered what the doctor tasted like. She nipped at his bottom lip and he parted his mouth, allowing this beautiful woman to plunder his mouth. The good doctor tasted of the ice cream he had just partaken of and something else that left her panting for more. She released his lips, panting from the intensity of the kiss. She was on cloud nine. The two went their separate ways after saying their goodbyes, promises lingering in their minds.

The night couldn't have come any slower. Setsuna was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her doctor. She was wearing the same satin red one piece that she threatened to put on Haruka. Her hair was secured in a ponytail and her feet were soled in comfortable red shoes.

Setsuna was waiting in the living room and glanced at the clock. Haruka and Michiru were also in the living room, watching some old romance movie. Michiru's head was lying in Haruka's chest. The sandy-haired woman smiled at the restless Garnet Guardian. "Staring at the clock will not make it go faster." She snickered. Setsuna gave her a glare.

The doorbell rang and Setsuna darted to answer it almost falling over herself as she rushed towards the entrance. She opened the door. There before her roving eyes was the good doctor, dressed in a red muscle shirt that showed off his well-defined torso and black leather pants that clung to him like a second skin. His wild-brown hair was messy as usual. The Garnet Guardian was at a loss for words, her mouth currently residing on the ground. She motioned for him to come inside.

The good doctor sat slowly on the couch, mindful of the fact that he was wearing leather pants. Haruka smirked, trying to hold the giggles in at the sight of Setsuna's boyfriend in leather pants. "I'm wondering if you can breathe in those pants." She asked the good doctor. Setsuna blushed to the roots of her hair. Ivan cocked his head jauntily and smiled softly. "They are not for my benefit." He quipped. The Garnet Guardian became the definition of the color red. The good doctor turned to his Setsuna-koi. "Are you ready to go?" she nodded and grabbed his hand, effectively leading him out the door.

Michiru grinned as Setsuna left with her boyfriend. "She seems really happy." The aquamarine beauty snuggled deeper into her lover's warmth.

Michiru felt a strange sensation in her chest. She looked down and found that her heart was glowing. The Deep Aqua Mirror revealed itself and was embedded in the Soldier of the Sea's hands. Something was going to happen tonight. Michiru could feel it.

Ivan and Setsuna found themselves at the Latin Beat, a premiere dance club. The music was blaring so loud that it could be heard outside. Setsuna, used to the quieter things in life, covered her ears. The wild haired man had to smile. She was so innocent and alluring at the same time. "You'll get used to it or not."

The couple paid the cover charge and entered. Setsuna was struck with the sight of strobe lights, the sounds of the music, and the smells of sweat and alcohol. They found a vacant spot where they could dance.

"Are you ready to learn?" the wild haired man asked his girlfriend. She nodded. "Do you mind if I put my hands on your body?" Setsuna felt her blood rushing. She nodded again, this time a little more reservedly. The doctor placed his hands on her hips, noting in the back of his head how great it felt. To him, it was so right. The Garnet Guardian's breath hitched as warm hands touched her body. It felt right. "Dancing is all in the hips." As if to demonstrate his point, he manipulated her hips to move to the beat. As he continued to move her hips, Setsuna found that she was slowly getting the hang of it although she could feel the heat rush to her face.

"Now, let's see how well you can handle on your own." With that, he let go of her hips and allowed her to move on her own. Her movements were a bit mechanical, but she recovered and moved about very seductively. Ivan could not help but be drawn to her like sailors drawn to the voice of the Sirens. He grabbed her hand the two began to dance. Setsuna felt like Cinderella, dancing with her Prince Charming. For hours, the couple danced, feeling like they were the only two in the room. "Are you enjoying this, Setsuna-koi?" he asked, nervous of what the answer might be. Setsuna turned around and there were tears sparkling in her eyes. "Hai! Arigato." The couple continued to dance close, moving as if their body were one.

There was a loud explosion and everyone screamed. Setsuna's eyes darted around the room, looking for the cause of the explosion. There was a giant, gelatinous blob on the dance floor. Setsuna became a bit nervous, not about the blob, but Sailor Pluto was a side of Meioh Setsuna that Omojen Ivan did not know about. And it hurt her inside. However, if she wanted to keep this fantasy alive, it would be better that he still be in the dark.

"Setsuna, we need to get out of here." Ivan tried to grab her hand and run, however, she stood immovable. Her Sailor Instincts were kicking in. Ivan saw the change in her body language. It was as if she could do something to stop the beast and it hurt him. It meant that she was keeping something from him. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her Henshin Pen. "Forgive me, Ivan-koi!" Setsuna pleaded with tears in her eyes.

**PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP**

No longer was the woman known as Meioh Setsuna standing there, but a totally different person. Wearing a Sailor outfit with a purple skirt and holding a staff in her hands, she has now become Sailor Pluto.

"Dead Scream!" she cried as an indigo sphere launched at the blob, splattering against the floor. She slumped to her knees, crying. It wasn't that she was exhausted, but that she felt that she betrayed the one that she could actually love. "I understand if you do not want to see me anymore." She whimpered. The tears cascaded from her eyes. Ivan walked tentatively towards the Garnet Guardian. He placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"I understand why you didn't tell me this." Ivan began. "You believed that if I had known that you were a Sailor Senshi, I would sell you out or not love you because you kept this from me. Am I correct?" Pluto nodded, sniffling softly. "You couldn't be further from the truth."

Pluto blinked. _Did I hear correctly?_ She thought. "You're not mad?" The honey-eyed doctor shook his head most vehemently. "Of course not, Setsuna-koi!" he whispered and tenderly pulled her in for an embrace. "You have an important job as a Sailor Senshi to protect this world from evil. If you don't do it, who will?" Pluto was about to speak when Ivan placed a finger over her mouth. "I love you, Meioh Setsuna, all of you. That includes Sailor Pluto."

Pluto could not help the tears that fell. However, it was for a different reason. "You mean it?" she spoke softly. "I do!" Sailor Pluto fiercely hugged the good doctor back, holding on to him as if he were a lifeline. Ivan ran his hand along her back to calm her down. "Arigato, Ivan-koi!" she cried.

The blob creature reformed and let loose a roar. Sailor Pluto brandished her staff to defend her boyfriend. She drew power from herself and felt a strange energy emanating from Ivan. It reminded her of when Sailor Moon drew power from her loved ones. She always use to say 'Love is energy!' Now, Sailor Pluto realized what that meant. Love makes people stronger. "Dead Scream!" An indigo sphere launched from her sphere and obliterated the blob creature, leaving nothing in its wake.

The doors to the dance floor busted open and Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Chibimoon ran in and surrounded the stoic guardian. "Are you all right, Sailor Pluto?" asked Sailor Neptune. She was completely oblivious to Ivan. Pluto de-transformed and returned to Meioh Setsuna. She fiercely kissed her boyfriend. It was a reassurance. It was not lost on the other four that she just revealed herself to her boyfriend. "I guess it was only a matter of time." Shrugged Uranus. "Setsuna!" she called. The Garnet Guardian remembered that she was not alone and blushed. "Invite your boyfriend for some evening tea."

Ivan and Setsuna headed into the good doctor's car. There was a comfortable silence. No one wanted to say anything. They pulled up to the driveway, noting that Haruka's car parked. The Garnet Guardian held the doctor's hand lovingly. "I meant every word." Ivan cooed in her ear. She shivered in delight. The two crossed the threshold to see the waiting figures of Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Chibiusa.

"Please come in, Omojen-kun." Michiru greeted and pointed him to a vacant loveseat. Ivan and Setsuna sat in the seat and cuddled up with each other.

"Omojen-kun," Michiru began "you have learned a very important secret of Setsuna's. Yes, she is Sailor Pluto and we are also Sailor Senshi." She noted that he was paying attention to her as his eyes never left her. "To add to that, you should know that we are also Sailor Senshi. What you have learned, you must never reveal our identities. If you ever should, realize that you will be silenced regardless of your relationship with Setsuna."

Ivan waited until the Aquamarine beauty was finished. "I completely understand what you are saying. Believe me when I say that I would rather die than betray my Setsuna-koi." Setsuna could not believe what the good doctor had said. _I am his Setsuna-koi_. "I believe you, Omojen-kun."

He waved his hand. "Please call me Ivan, Kaioh-san." "Then call me Michiru." She responded. "Haruka" "Hotaru" "Chibiusa" The others responded in kind.

Everyone except for Ivan and Setsuna left. With the two of them alone, Setsuna snuggled closer to that welcoming heat. She wished that this moment could last forever, not that it was beyond her. However, who knows what lies in store for her tomorrow.

Within the next two weeks, the two only got closer, exploring things about each other. Until one day…

Setsuna and Ivan were at the park, standing on a bridge overlooking a river. There was an air of serenity permeating the place. Ivan had a distant look upon his face. The Garnet Guardian saw the expression and decided not to push the issue. He would tell her in his own good time. The honey-eyed doctor turned towards the woman he loved. "I want to ask you something." He began. She nodded, nervous of what her boyfriend was going to ask her. "St. Elsie's has a program that transfers some of the more skilled physicians and sends them to South America for some pro bono work. They asked me to go to Argentina. Would you be all right if I went?" He looked at her, trying to gauge her expression. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. The honey-eyed man did not want to cause her to cry. "I don't have to go if you don't want me." She turned towards him.

"Do you want to go?" Setsuna asked timidly. Ivan wished that she never asked him that question. He could not lie to her; he really wanted to. It was like something was calling the doctor. "I feel that I could make a difference if I went." Ivan responded looking over the horizon. "I don't like to see people suffer if I can't help it. But I don't want to go if it will make you cry."

Setsuna finally understood why Usagi allowed Mamoru the chance to attend the University in America. How could a woman so devoted to her man just let him go? She loved him so much that she was willing to let his dreams come true. "I understand. When I am a Sailor Senshi, I feel like I can save the world. I want you to realize your dream and save the world in your own way." She quickly embraced her Ivan-koi. He stroked her back.

When Setsuna and Ivan separated, they looked in each other's eyes, tears brimming from their respective orbs. "I can at least see you with a smile, Ivan-koi!" He smiled at her. "I would want nothing more, Setsuna-koi."

One week later, Setsuna and Ivan met at the Tokyo Airport, awaiting his flight to Buenos Aeries. The front desk called his row and he moved towards his love. The honey-eyed doctor dug in his pockets and pulled out a small velvet box. Setsuna felt her breath hitch. "Go ahead. Take it!" he said. She coddled the box in her hands and opened it to see a beautiful ring in the shape of her Garnet Heart with a garnet stone in the center. She started to cry once again. The wild-haired doctor passed his thumb across her cheeks removing her tears. "Tears do not suit you, Setsuna-koi!" he whispered in her ear. He took the box and removing the ring, placed it around her finger. She blushed a nice pink. The two stared into each other's eyes once last time and their lips gravitated to one another. It was the last time that those lips would meet in a long time. When air became a necessity, they parted.

Setsuna dug in her purse and pulled out a crimson sash. Sewn into it were the words 'honey and sunrise.' Ivan quirked an eyebrow, asking the silent question. "It refers to the color of our eyes." "I will treasure this forever."

The doctor hoisted his luggage on his shoulder. "Promise me that you won't cry." He asked. The fashion designer nodded.

He turned towards the plane and away from the love of his life. She waited until he was out of sight and walked away, her heart splitting in two.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I BEG OF YOU.**


	9. All I Need

Finding Setsuna Love

I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I am borrowing her genius.

A LITTLE BIT OF NOTES BEFORE THE CHAPTER

The response of all of the reviewers got me thinking. Should I keep Ivan or not? Well, you'll have to read the end of this to find out. This is the LAST chapter of Finding Setsuna Love.

I like to thank my constant reviewer, aserene, who follow this story from the beginning. You have a special place in my e-heart. As for the rest, Sirenic Griffin, Kiwigrl89, Black's Phoenix, animechick, Kawaii Plushie Fetish, LokiLeysmith, The Plutonian, just a random reviewer, Mich3ll3, Midnightdefender1428, and Miguel Dubón, thanks for reviewing at one time or another. A special shoutout to my Kingdom of Loathing family, greeneggsnham and NPC, who reviewed my story. Oh, I can't forget about my special Ophelia-koi.

AND NOW, THE FINAL CHAPTER

Finale: All I Need

* * *

She ran. That's all she could do. Her tears stung her eyes. Somehow she found herself at her house. It didn't matter how she got there.

Haruka and Michiru were watching a horror movie, not that they were frightened of the creatures on the screen, when they saw a green blur pass by them. Michiru got up from the sandy blonde's embrace and walked to the Garnet Guardian's room. The aquamarine beauty knocked on the door. "Setsuna, are you all right?" she asked. Haruka, curious of what had the normally stoic guardian running, also went to the entrance to Setsuna's room.

There was no answer. Michiru took this as a sign to enter her room. She had never been inside the Guardian of Time's room and so, she was floored when she opened the door. It was black as space and images of entire galaxies flew past her. The Soldier of the Sea held on to her lover's hand as she ventured into the unknown. Time and space seem to flow in a jumble. Finding Setsuna seemed so difficult if she were hiding within the infinity of space. The couple walked tentatively towards a white pearl that looked awfully familiar. As they near the pearl, to their surprise and horror, it was Silver Millennium in the times of old, days before the happy times were over. Michiru and Haruka looked towards the castle and they saw their partner, Sailor Pluto, sitting on a citadel, overlooking the happy queen and her vivacious daughter. There was a bitter smile on her face. "Setsuna" Michiru called. At the sound of her Earth name, she turned around and looked upon the worried faces of her comrades. "I suppose you want to know what happened." The Garnet Guardian figured. At the sound of their silence, she continued.

"I finally understand what Usagi-san went through when she saw Mamoru-san off. I want to be strong for his sake, and when that plane took off, I felt weak. I never thought that love would make me have such conflicting feelings. I mean, I am thankful for the short amount of time that we spent together. But now, I feel as if a big part of myself was ripped from me. I never thought love would make me feel this way." She laughs bitterly.

She stares down at the palace that housed her queen. "You know," she adds as an afterthought. "If Silver Millennium was not destroyed, I would have never felt any of this pain, this heartache. I would have always stood at my post, watching and protecting my Queen from invaders. I probably would have never met any of you." Before Pluto realized it, two sets of arms hugged her. She let her tears fall on stronger shoulders than her own. She let go of the avatar known as Sailor Pluto and became Meioh Setsuna once more. She looks at her companions, Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru. "Thanks!" the Garnet Guardian whispers. "I needed to cry." She wipes her eyes.

"I still love him and I will wait for him." Haruka and Michiru smile at their friend. "I mean, I have waited for eternities until the Sailor Senshi were reborn, what's another couple of years." There was nothing else to be said. Setsuna smiled, a small smile anyways.

* * *

The next day, Setsuna was working in Lani's studio when her phone was ringing. Lani was out so she answered it. "Lani's! How may I help you?" The person on the other end of the line spoke. "Is this Meioh Setsuna?"

"Speaking! How may I help you?"

"I represent the office of Shummit Addler, the world-star football player. I am wondering if you will be his escort to the world premiere of the opening of his chain of restaurants called the Winning Goal. It will be great publicity for your clothing line." Setsuna remembered that Lani also provided an escort service so her clothing line could be seen by the public.

"I would have to discuss it with my boss, Lani." Setsuna told the person on the other end of the line. At the same moment, speak of the devil, the woman whose name was on the studio appeared at the door. "Speak to me about what?" she asked. Setsuna placed her hand on the speaking end of the phone. "Someone by the name of Shummit-san wants an escort from here. The person also said that it would be a good opportunity to model our clothing."

"Tell her that you'll go." Lani instructed. "But…" Setsuna wanted to protest, saying that she didn't want to go and that she already had a boyfriend, but Lani pulled an Usagi. She looked at her with those sorrowful eyes. Every time her princess used that look, she would capitulate and acquiesce to her demand. And it was too late to look away. The Garnet Guardian sighed her long-suffering sigh. "Fine! I'll go!" she exhaled.

When she was at home, she took the cordless phone from its cradle and dialed a number. After four rings, a voice answered her. "Omojen-isha! Who is this?"

"It's Setsuna." She answered. Her heart was all fluttery at the sound of his deep bass. "Setsuna-koi, how are you!" The excitement in his voice was easily discernable. "I am doing well. I miss you though."

"I miss you too, Setsuna-koi. Why have you called? Is there something wrong?"

"Lani is asking me to escort this football star to the opening of this restaurant and…"

"And you wanted to know if I would be okay with it. That I trust you, is that correct?" He finished her sentence for her. "Setsuna-koi, I love you and part of love means having to trust you when we are apart. It is like your _other job_." The Garnet Guardian caught the connotations on other job. "You have to trust your comrades to have your back as you are completing your task, even if you are not watching them, right?" Setsuna nodded with him, even though he couldn't see it. "I trust you in that manner, Setsuna-koi." His words reached her heart and she cried.

"Arigato, Ivan-koi." She whispered. "I love you, even though we are far apart." "I love you, Setsuna-koi." With that, the two ended the conversation, everything that was needed having already been said.

The night of the Grand Opening came quickly and Setsuna was wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress. She did not care for this job but Lani did and she has yet to let anyone down. She sighed and took up her cross. A horn was beeping from the outside, signifying that the person who she was to escort was here. She opened the door and walked a bit stiffly to the stretch limo that seemed to be waiting for her.

Hotaru and Chibiusa were staying out of Setsuna's way for a big reason. They were the ones that set up Setsuna with Ivan, at least indirectly, and now she was feeling the heartache of his leaving to pursue his vocation. Perhaps, Setsuna was destined to be alone, they wondered. They also prayed that it wasn't the case, that there was a person who would love her for who she was. Secretly, they also hoped that it would be Ivan-san and he would return from South America quickly. One could only hope.

A man with curly red hair and an athletic build was waiting inside the limo. He looked at the Garnet Guardian like a man starving for his next meal. He wanted, no needed, this woman to increase his popularity. Shummit's popularity was waning so his publicist came up with this scheme to get him in the public's eye again: escort the rising fashion designer, Meioh Setsuna, to the Grand Opening of his new restaurant and kiss her. He also had to make sure that the cameras captured their kiss. When the designer entered his limousine, he smirked. The olive-skinned woman was a total knockout. This was going to work in his favor tonight.

It was a quiet ten minutes inside the limo. Setsuna's thoughts were directed at the good doctor and Shummit Addler's thoughts were directed at how this was very advantageous to him. When the limo pulled up to the place where the Winning Goal was built, the back seat to the stretch limo opened and the two people exited. Setsuna was bored out of her mind. She was a person of the quieter things and the hustle and bustle of the premiere was annoying to her. However, she schooled her face to portray nothingness.

Addler was spouting of his nonsense about his new restaurant. Someone handed him a pair of gigantic scissors and he cut the red tape, signifying that it was opened for business. The Garnet Guardian was so bored at this presentation that she didn't even see the football star come towards her. He wrapped his arms around her frame. To the emerald-haired beauty, it just felt wrong. That's what woke her up and she realized that he was hugging her. She also felt pressure on her cheek. Setsuna shuddered in disgust.

It was only a half second later that Setsuna, angry that some other guy came into her personal space, turned around and socked Shummit in the face. The Garnet Guardian stormed off, outraged at the man's audacity. She hailed a cab, feigning away from the reporters as she went home.

It was 9:30 in the evening when Tenoh Haruka turned on the television. Since there was nothing on at the moment, she decided to watch some of the gossip shows Usagi-tachi like to watch. As the sandy-blonde was watching she saw familiar long emerald hair. She turned up the volume.

"… And it seems just like his career, his love life has gotten the red flag." The gossip column reporter who looked a bit like Joan Rivers (A/N: shudders. Be afraid, be very afraid.) told her audience. "If you are just joining us, we are live at the Grand Opening of Shummit Addler's new restaurant, the Winning Goal, where it seems that that is date for this night, Fashion designer, Meioh Setsuna, had punched him in the face for kissing her. Let's go to the video tape."

Haruka was yelling for Michiru to hurry to the living room. Michiru had a mixing bowl in her hand, wondering why her lover was so adamant about her coming over. She looked at the television as a familiar emerald-haired woman's fist was in some man's face. The guy fell to the floor, clutching his face in pain. The two were laughing so hard that the aquamarine beauty dropped her bowl, the object shattering on the floor. However, that was not important. What was important was their obviously not photogenic friend storming off into the distance.

Setsuna came home to a laughing blonde and aquamarine. She glared at them while heading to her room, not forgetting to slam the door. The sea and sky duo couldn't help it. It was just so funny.

* * *

The next day, Lani and Setsuna were working on the schematics of their next show when a call came to their office. Lani picked up the phone and answered. While her boss was talking to the person on the phone, the Garnet Guardian was sewing together Lani's creation. Lani came back with a smile on her face. "Meioh-san, would you mind escorting Fontana Kenji to his movie premiere? It would be a big favor to me." Setsuna looked at her a bit annoyed. "I am a respectable woman, Lani, and I don't need you to set me up. However, I'll do it anyways." Lani hugged the woman as she chatter into the phone that her employee will escort the famous actor.

Setsuna was talking to Ivan over the phone, telling him of her troubles. He was laughing. "Are my troubles so funny, Ivan-koi?" she asks, feigning hurt. She felt a smile through the phone. It made her shiver in pleasure. "A little bit, Setsuna-koi. But know for a certainty that I love you and I will stand behind any decision you make." Her heart was strengthened by his affirmation of his love. "I only want you, Ivan-koi." She told him.

She could feel him smiling on her. That was exactly what she needed. "Aishiteru, Ivan-koi." The two said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

It was a big night in Tokyo. All of the big movie stars were coming out in droves. Again, it seems that the Garnet Guardian was in the back seat of a limousine. She was escorting the big movie star, Kenji Fontana to the premiere of his movie, Revenge of the Samurai. The movie looked disinterested in her company, staring at her with bored kohl eyes and charcoal hair. He looked like he didn't want to be here any more than her and he did nothing to hide the fact.

Setsuna figured that this would be the time to make small talk, but not being skilled in that aspect, usually speaking when she was spoken to, she kept quiet. Quiet was good in her profession, standing alone, guarding that door. She could hear him sigh. The Garnet Guardian noted that there was no love or even lust on his face. She felt nothing close to friendship, just emptiness and longing, perhaps for someone else.

The limo pulled up to the Tokyo Premiere Theater where anyone who was anyone was convening. Fans of the stars were contained so that they would be held away from the stars. The two got out of the vehicle and Kenji put on a masked smile. Setsuna noticed the change and decided not to say anything. She figured that he was putting on a façade for his adoring public. The Garnet Guardian and the actor, as soon as they left the limo, were bombarded by the media, being impersonal and asking questions that was none of their business. The main question that they asked Setsuna referred to the incident with the football star that she punched. The questions directed to the actor had to do with the rumors of his sexual orientation. Both ignored the gossipers and headed into the theater.

Setsuna and Kenji were watching his film. Setsuna decided that she really didn't want to be there and zoned out, being alert to everything and nothing at the same time. This was a technique that she perfected while guarding the Door of Time for many millennia. As the end credits were rolling, the bored duo left the building, assailed by the media again. With nowhere to go, Kenji decided to confront the tableaux. He masked his annoyance with a smile. "I only have time for one question." The actor told them.

"Fontana-san," one of the loudest gossip columnists shrieked. "Is there a relationship with you and Meioh-san?" He moved in closer into her personal space. "Yes, we were childhood friends and we are to be married in three months." He ad-libbed, not looking at the shocked expression on her face, but rather looking at a figure moving within the sea of people. He recognized the figure immediately, for that figure was the person that he wanted to be with more than anything in the world. However, he felt coldness from this person. Among the clamor of the vultures known as the media, he heard two words that burned his soul. "You bastard." He ran after the figure, forgetting about the Garnet Guardian.

Setsuna, relieved that the actor left and she was free to go home, shrugged her shoulders and hailed a taxi, heading home.

Haruka and Michiru, knowing that Setsuna was going to be at the big movie premiere with the famous Kenji Fontana, tuned in to one of those Gossip channels and glued themselves to the couch. The tableau woman was rattling off something that happened at the premiere in an annoying screeching voice.

"And it seems that Revenge of the Samurai wasn't the only payback happening at this theater. The star of the movie, Kenji Fontana-san had a premiere of a different kind as a jilted male lover, yeah you heard me, male lover, came to the premiere of the movie, spitting fire and venom about being wronged. His date for the night, Meioh Setsuna, seemed shocked and left to her house. We tried to reach her for comment but she left before we had the chance to talk to her." The woman continued speaking in that manner.

Haruka and Michiru were looking at the television with humor. They had a bit planned for when the Guardian of Time came home. As the front door opened, Setsuna was greeted by the faces of a sandy blonde and her aqua lover smiling at her. "Wow," Haruka teased in mock surprise, "You really know how to change them, Setsuna." The two laughed uncontrollably. Setsuna glares at them and headed to her room, but not before giving the two of them an obscene gesture. That only served to make the couple laugh even harder.

Setsuna flopped on her bed, exhausted. She did not want to go on another date. She wanted Omojen Ivan, no one else. She fell asleep in her clothes.

* * *

The following morning, while Setsuna was once again at work, once again the phone rings. Lani picks up the ringing receiver. "Hello. Lani's office. Lani is speaking. Who may I ask is calling?" The voice on the other end said that he represents Naitori Sojen, the CEO of the car company, Tsukino Hikari. "We would like to have an escort for the dinner we are going to have tonight." Lani was going to volunteer Setsuna but the voice already anticipated this. "And it would have to be someone else other than Meioh Setsuna-san. No offense to her, but bad publicity seems to follow her."

Lani frowned at the last statement but, then again, after the incident with the football player and the movie star, the executive could be just trying to look out for himself. "All right! I'll have someone escort him." Setsuna breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to go out on another date. The Garnet Guardian finished the work that she needed to complete and went home for the night.

When she arrived, she found that the house, interestingly enough, was empty. She went to the fridge to see if there were any messages on it. On the freezer door, there was a note written in Haruka's almost illegible scrawl.

_Setsuna,_

_We are going to an art show tonight for one of Michiru's students. Get dressed._

_Haruka_

Setsuna went to the bathroom to take a bath. After an hour of soaking in the tub, Setsuna got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She prepared a red satin one-piece dress and got dressed. After applying some make-up, she was ready to go. The Garnet Guardian looked at the clock. It read 6:00. She could hear a loud beeping sound come from outside. She got her keys and walked out the door, locking it. She entered the yellow convertible that belonged to her sandy blonde roommate, regaled in a penguin tuxedo. Michiru was wearing an aqua one-piece strapless. Hotaru, her daughter, had a spaghetti strap purple dressed that looked cute on her and Chibiusa, also known to her as Small Lady, had on a pink sunflower dress that accentuated her pink rabbit-ears hair. Haruka grinned at the forest-green haired woman.

"You didn't have to get dressed up for me, Setsuna-chan." She teased. Setsuna grinned back at her, which unnerved the normally jovial blonde who was thinking 'When does she smile like that?"

"I didn't know that you were looking at other women besides Michiru." She shot back in a rare instant of sharp wit. Not having anything to say to that, Haruka kept quiet as she drove while Michiru, Hotaru, and Chibiusa were laughing at the sandy blonde expense.

The artist in question was named Satori Jonas, a former student of Michiru's classes. He was unveiling his very first painting in a public setting and so, like a good teacher, Michiru came to offer him support. That meant if Michiru was going, the rest of the family had to go. The family was told, and when Michiru was telling she commanded in this instance, to go mingle as she offered her support. Setsuna did not want to interact with people so she stood off in a corner as she watched from afar.

Unfortunately for her, she bumped into the artist. He wasn't bad-looking with his brunet hair and green eyes. However, his eyes were attached to a certain aquamarine beauty. "Sorry!" she curtly responded. The painter did not respond but nodded his head as if he didn't register what happened. Setsuna shrugged her shoulders and left his presence.

The time for unveiling had come and all of the patrons came to the place where it would stay. Setsuna, being polite, went over to where the painting was going to be and waited as the curator was extolling his praises for the artist. The Guardian of Time yawned, obviously bored out of her mind. As the painter took his place to the tarp covering the work from prying eyes, Setsuna mentally thanked whomever helped moved this along. The artist removed the tarp and everyone's mouth was agape.

It was a rendition of "Venus Comes to Cyprus" (For all of you that know that painting, it is the naked chick on the clam). However, the artist took some liberties with the character of Venus because the goddess looked a little bit like a certain former teacher. Everyone gasped because they knew the reference. Michiru blushed uncharacteristically and Haruka saw red. The children looked like they were in between shock and embarrassment. Setsuna did the only thing she could do in this situation. She laughed hysterically, ignoring the shocked looks of the other patrons. It was so very funny to her.

A beat-down of an artist by an angry lover later, the family was ready to head home. Setsuna calmed down by then. Michiru would be unable to show her face in public for at least a month. Haruka was pretty steamed but that did not stop her from taking the painting and putting it in the car. The children avoided looking Michiru in the eye for fear of agitating the situation. All in all, it was a quiet trip.

* * *

The next day, Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibiusa were at the park enjoying the scenery. Hotaru and Chibiusa had decided to tell Setsuna about the plan today. As they were walking, Setsuna noticed that they kept their heads down. The long-haired woman took note of this and made it a point to ask them about it. They were so wrapped up in themselves that they did not detect the presence of the man standing front of them with his arms folded.

The man looked disfigured beyond belief. He looked like an amalgam of man and metal so that it was difficult to tell where flesh ended and metal began. "You are Meioh Setsuna, are you not?" a scratchy voice spoke to them. The three turned their attentions to the figure in front of them. "It's a youma." Chibiusa shouted in horror.

"I want you. I need you." The youma shrieked. Setsuna and Hotaru took out their Henshin Pens while Chibiusa took out her Henshin Brooch. "Transform."

**Pluto Crystal Power, Make-up**

**Saturn Crystal Power, Make-up**

**Moon Crisis, Make-up**

In a flash, three Sailor Senshi, Pluto carrying her Garnet Rod, Saturn with her Silence Glaive, and Chibimoon holding her Crystal Clarion, appeared in the places of Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibiusa.

The creature rushed at them saying "I love you, Setsuna." The heroines jumped out of the way. "Why is that creature saying that?" Setsuna wondered aloud. Saturn and Chibimoon looked at the creature once again. He looked familiar but from where?

Pluto held her rod in the air as an indigo sphere formed at the head.

**Dead Scream**

The sphere launched at the youma, blasting it and throwing to the ground. Almost immediately, it got up and ran at Pluto. Saturn ran towards the woman she called mama and held her Glaive in the air, ready to protect her.

**Silent Wall**

A shield was created between Pluto and the youma. The creature bounced off the shield and into the ground. Dark energies collect at the bladed end of the glaive. Saturn pointed at the youma.

**Silence Glaive Surprise**

The creature was blasted. Saturn turned to Chibimoon. "Chibimoon, call Pegasus." She shouted with all urgency. The Pink Sugar Senshi clasped her hands as if in prayer.

**Please Pegasus, Protect Our Dreams**

The Senshi held the Clarion, ringing the bell inside loudly.

**Twinkle Yell**

With the sound of a bell, a brilliantly white horse with a golden horn appeared. From his golden horn, a small beam lit towards Chibimoon. Inside the beam was a Kaleidoscope. Taking that blessed instrument, she aimed it at

**Moon Gorgeous Mediation**

In a flash of prismatic colors and beams, a white sheen glossed over the youma. The metal over the creature shattered, leaving only the man. He fell to the ground, exhausted. Pluto went over and turned the body so that he was lying on his back. He took his pulse and felt something beating. He would be fine.

It was then that Saturn and Chibimoon recognized him. It was the metalworker, Nika Mayano. Both of their knees buckled at this revelation. Saturn used her Glaive to keep her balance and Chibimoon slumped to her knees. "We didn't mean for this to happen." Saturn whispered.

"What did you say, Saturn?" Pluto asked. From what she said, it seemed that she thought that she had something to do with this.

"Was it wrong to bring her happiness?" Chibimoon whispered. Now Pluto was completely confused. "I don't understand, Chibimoon. What are you two talking about?"

They turned towards her. "It's our fault." They spoke as if in one voice. "We set you up on all of these dates. We just wanted you to find love like Usagi and Mamoru and like Haruka and Michiru. Please don't hate us." Tears flowed down their faces. Saturn and Chibimoon could not face her anymore. They ran home leaving a very confused and shocked Pluto.

As if she could hear her jumbled thoughts, Sailor Moon walked in front of her. She heard everything and put all of the pieces together. "Pluto, I heard the whole thing." The two de-transformed and sat on one of the park benches. "Setsuna-san, do not be angry at them. They had your best interests in mind." Setsuna was about to speak but the look in her blue-eyed princess's eyes stopped her from forming words.

"They wanted you to be happy. Please do not be cross with them." How like her princess to make simple all of her complicated feelings. She looked at life with such a view that all people were essentially good on the inside. Setsuna had a small smile on her countenance. "Arigato, Usagi-san. I have to go now." Setsuna bowed to her and walked home.

* * *

When she got home, she found Haruka and Michiru staring at her worried. Michiru opened her mouth to speak. "They are in your room." No other explanation was needed. She nodded and headed into her room and opened the door. The two conspirators were on her bed crying. Setsuna placed a gentle, motherly hand on the two of them.

"I'm not angry at you." She began. The sniffling stopped and Hotaru and Chibiusa faced the Garnet Guardian. Setsuna ran a hand through Hotaru's jet black hair and Chibiusa's pink hair. "I wish you told me about this sooner, but I do not hate you. I could never hate you. I love you two too much to hate you. And I thank you for getting me out in this world." She brought their forms to her as she hugged them. "I also thank you for allowing me to meet Ivan-kun. Wherever that relationship takes us is yet to be seen, but know this for a certainty."

The three lied down on the bed as Setsuna rocked them to sleep. "I have already found love. I love you two as if you were my children." Feeling comforted in that fact, the two hugged her back. The three went to the land of dreams with a smile on their faces.

If what she had with Ivan was something that would flourish was not important now. It could be dealt with in the future. For now, she had all that she needed. And it was enough.

* * *

**FINAL NOTES:** This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading this. When you review, please leave in what you liked about this story, what you disliked, and questions you have.

Oh, I'll answer one question that was on the minds of a couple of reviewers. What will happen to Ivan? He will return. Have no fear. He will come back in my other fic, Sailor Moon, the Harper Saga. He will be mentioned in chapter four which I'll post in about a week or two. Thank you for joining me on this journey.

armageddonangel


End file.
